Children of the Spirit
by ShadowWolf187
Summary: Medical student Jude Mathis went to class like any other day. However, he did not expect to find a mysterious girl sitting in one day. Nor did he expect that this girl would end up changing his life forever. (AU)
1. Prologue: Boy Meets Spirit

**Author's note:**

Hey this ShadowWolf187. It seems that I have come up with another idea for a story which I just had to write. Don't worry; I will still continue on my Persona 3 FES/Portable novelization. This story will be considered an alternate project alongside my main ones (my Persona stories).

Anyway, this story is going to be loosely based off of the film Wolf Children (or also known as Okami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki). There will be major differences between the two, meaning that this is not exactly going to be an exact mirror image of the film. But, again it will be _loosely_ adapted off the film. There will some slight spoilers so you have been warned.

Also, as a warning there will be OCs. No, they will not truly be the main focus of this story and will not burden the story in any way. Yeah, I can understand the skepticism many people express over OCs being used, but I will try and make it fit so that it's not off putting or a nuisance.

Rating: T for mild language and themes

Pairings: Jude x Milla

Disclaimer: Tales of Xillia and its characters belong to Bandai Namco. Wolf Children and its original concept belong to Mamoru Hosoda. The cover image also belongs to someone else. However, the OCs (or fan characters, whatever people call them) and the concept for this story belong to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Boy meets Spirit

_There was one boy. And there was one Spirit._

_They met under normal circumstances. Yet…_

_Their love was anything but normal._

_And so this is their story…_

* * *

**A/N:**

- The story will not take place in any character's point of view nor will there be any narration. It will just be third-person.

- Also show some support for the movie Wolf Children. I think that it's a good movie. So go check it out.

- Anyways, reviews, feedback, or faves are appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Ch 1: The Start of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

Alright, I now give you guys the first chapter. But, also there is something else that I must explain about this story. The setting still takes place in the Tales of Xillia world. Also, I have amped up Jude's age to 18 (At first, I actually thought he was 18, before finding out that he was actually 15. Which is confusing because he is able to attend a university at that age O_O. Maybe it differs there, who knows.) and also Milla's age would be amped up as well. Jude's clothing and appearance are the same from Tales of Xillia (will change later on in story) just to let you guys know.

Also, I am quite happy to see that I already have 80 some views already (And that was with a Prologue!). So thanks everyone for reading and viewing. And thanks for the follows.

Disclaimer: Tales of Xillia and its characters belong to Bandai Namco. Wolf Children and its original concept belong to Mamoru Hosoda. However, the OCs (or fan characters, again whatever people call them) and the concept for this story belong to me.

Here is the first chapter. Enjoy!

**Edit: **I have re-edited this chapter, giving more detail. As I felt that I had rushed this and I was disappointed with that. So here is Ch.1 re-edited!

* * *

Ch.1

The Start of the Beginning

A young man was running through the hallways to get to his class. His black hair becoming slightly disheveled as he ran.

Normally, this was never a problem for him as he would always show up before class would even start. But, today he was almost close to running late.

_Note to self, Jude. Do not read late at night. _He thought, as he raced down the halls.

Jude continued to run, till he was able to see the door to his class. As he got closer, he noticed someone standing outside.

The person then looked over at the side and saw Jude running, "Hey, Jude!"

Jude stopped near the door and then greeted the person who called out to him, "I'm sorry about the wait, Marcus. I didn't account that I wanted to sleep in today."

Marcus looked at Jude, "No kidding. I gotta admit that this quite a surprise for me. Normally, you're never late." He then ran his hand through his brown hair.

Jude looked off to the side, "Yeah. It is strange."

Marcus continued, "Mmm. But, you know, I don't think that it's all that bad taking a break once in awhile, Jude. Heck, I think you deserve one. After all, you're always on top of things in class and get pretty good scores on tests."

Jude looked at Marcus, "I guess you're right. But, right now I can't afford to get one. Especially now with my thesis."

Marcus sighed and had his hand on his head, "Alright, alright, Mr. Over-achiever. I was just making a suggestion. Yeah, the thesis is a pretty, big deal and it is almost due."

He turned to face Jude directly and said in a serious voice, "But don't push yourself too much. 'kay, Jude?"

Jude sighed.

Yes, it seemed that Jude would push himself over his limit at times. He could understand why Marcus showed his worry. Especially, when this one time during final examinations he studied all day and night. So after the exams were done, he actually passed out in the hallway. Marcus had to pick him up and have him looked over.

He appreciated the concern and was thankful for it.

"Okay, I promise that I'll look after myself. Happy?"

Marcus nodded, "Good."

Jude looked over into the class through the open door. _Looks like class is going to start._

"Hey, Marcus, let's get inside. Or else we will be late. Which would be sad since we're just standing outside."

"Yeah. That would be pretty sad. Let's go then."

The two then proceeded into the class. Well, really it was a lecture hall. And it was a very large lecture hall at that. Students sat at long tables with long seats. It was starting to get crowded as class was nearing the start.

So Jude and Marcus moved over towards the left side of the room and sat down. Marcus took the left side and Jude took the right.

A few minutes passed by and then the professor strode in. Everyone became quiet and looked to the front at where he was standing. Class began.

The man set down his things and got everything organized. He cleared his throat and said, "Now if everyone will just take their textbooks out and turn to page 173. We'll begin with…"

He went on with the lesson; Jude had his textbook out and listened to the lecture. When an important point would come up, he would take note of it and continue to listen. But, suddenly, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

He took a small look.

Near the back of the lecture hall, where hardly any people sat, he noticed a girl sitting there. She had long, wild blond hair that seemed to go a little past her waist. He also noticed that she had one long strand of hair that had a green tip. And her clothes were-

Jude turned back to face the front, a slight tinge of red on his face. To say that her clothes weren't the most provocative was an understatement. It took awhile to calm himself, before he chanced another glance.

_Who is she? I never noticed her around here before. _Jude wondered, as he continued to look at her. _Is she a student? But…she doesn't even have any books with her._

It was true; the girl seemed to have no books in front of her. She simply seemed to just be listening to the lecture. And it looked like no one seemed to take any notice of her.

Jude turned back to focus on the lecture himself. But, his mind would keep drifting off and he found himself unable to focus.

_Who is she? _He again wondered.

-TOX-

Class ended and everyone packed up to either go to their other classes or off to other business (resting, working, hanging out, etc.). Which was quickly leaving the lecture hall empty.

Jude gathered his things up under his arm and was about going to leave off with Marcus. Marcus was done with his things, so the two went out of the lecture hall.

"Hey."

Marcus looked over at his friend, "Yes?"

Jude continued, "Do you know that girl in the back?"

Marcus thought it over a bit before answering, "What girl in the back?"

Jude looked at him before looking ahead again, "You know, she has long blond hair. And she has one strand with a green tip. She also has … uhm... very revealing clothing. You know her?"

Then it suddenly clicked in Marcus' head. "Oh, yeah," he answered, finally getting at what Jude meant, "I've seen her around class for awhile. What are ya interested in her?"

A sly smile crept on his face, while Jude tried sputtering a response. His face was red.

"W-What?! Don't be ridiculous. I-I'm just curious is all."

"You know, that's still synonymous with being interested."

"Ugh, forget it." Sighed an exasperated Jude. He could already see where this conversation was going to lead to.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I was just kidding with you," apologized Marcus, "But, really other than seeing her every now and then, I don't know anything about her."

"That's something, especially coming from someone like you." Jude remarked.

Marcus rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, well she just doesn't seem like my type that's why."

"You have a type?" Jude questioned, surprised that Marcus didn't hit on every single girl within his radius of view.

"Of course. Me, I prefer a nice brunette or red-haired girl. I would like that she be intelligent too. After all, looks only last for so long."

"Mmmm." Jude replied.

"But, I guess you prefer blondes. Eh, Jude?"

"N-No! I told you, i-it's not like that. I'm just curious about her. I mean, when I saw her she didn't seem to have any books or anything for note-taking. Also, she seems to have this air to her. Do you more or less get what I'm asking?" Jude looked at Marcus for an answer.

Marcus went silent for a moment. He then looked to Jude, "Yeah, I get you. But sorry, bud. If I had anything I would have told you."

Jude then looked back down at the ground, disappointed that his friend had no information on her either. Which again was surprising as Marcus made it his business knowing women.

With that, silence accompanied the two friends on their walk. The silence went on before Marcus suddenly spoke up.

"Just go and ask her."

Jude looked at him, surprised. Marcus repeated again, "Just go and ask her. I doubt that she'd do anything severe if you just went and asked her something. The worst she could do is maybe say a few harsh words to you, but that's about it. Nothing you can't recover from."

Jude mulled over his friend's words. It was true; he could go and just ask.

Jude looked back at him, "Yeah, I guess I could."

Marcus smiled, "See,that's the spirit!" Marcus glanced at a clock in the hallway and noticed the time. His eyes then widened and he chuckled sheepishly, "W-Well, anyways, I have two more classes for today that I should get going to. So I'll see you later, but remember to ask her next time, alright?"

Jude nodded. Marcus gave another smile.

Marcus proceeded then to keep walking; he waved a hand as he left. Jude taking the message, waved back. He glanced at the same clock and noticed that this was it for classes today.

_I guess I should head back home. Besides, I have to do residency for tonight. _Jude thought, but still his mind would keep going back on to that girl.

-TOX-

It seemed that Jude was in a daze for a good amount of time. During his time doing residency, Jude went through the motions. He did what was necessary, but he didn't seem to put much thought into it. He just went with it.

And this did not go unseen by his fellow residents and the doctor, Doctor Phillips, who supervised the third-year residents.

"Jude. Is something on your mind?" Phillips asked, as he approached the young male.

Jude, who was sitting at a desk and looking over files, looked up to meet his supervisor's face. Phillips stood there looking at him.

"Huh?" Jude replied, confused on what he was asked.

"I said, 'Jude, is something on your mind?'." Repeated the older man.

"Oh. No, nothing's the matter. Why?"

Phillips put a hand under his chin and gave a concerned look. "Well, it's just that I've noticed that you don't seem like yourself. Normally, you seem to be all enthusiastic about your work. But today, I see you putting a half-cocked effort in everything. That, and you seem to have this peeved look to your face. So again, is everything alright with you?"

Jude looked back down. He didn't exactly feel like giving the real reason for his attitude today. He doubted that if he truly expressed what he was feeling, that he would be taken seriously. But, he did feel guilty that he was not giving his all in his work. And especially letting this happen with Dr. Phillips.

The man was very kind and knowledgeable. And Dr. Phillips was very helpful towards the residents and students that he would look after, unlike some that he heard about from others. So it was unfair that he was acting this way with him, but he just couldn't shake that girl from his mind. It was all he could focus on.

"No, everything's fine. I feel okay," Jude answered.

This answer still did not satisfy Phillips, his eyes narrowed. But after awhile, he sighed.

"Well, it seems today you're going to be stubborn about it and not give me a straight answer. Fine, I'll accept your privacy on the matter for now. But remember Jude, I'm here if you need someone to talk with. Don't keep everything bottled up, it's unhealthy. And I should know, I'm a doctor."

Phillips's conversation was cut short when he heard someone call out his name. He looked and saw that one of the residents needed help with knowing what to give for a patient.

He looked back at Jude. "Well it seems that I've got to get going. Anyways, I want you to head home early, you've done a good amount of work for today. So go home and rest. You of all people deserve this at least once."

The man proceeded to leave for the other student, but he stopped and said, "How's your thesis coming along?"

Jude looked up again, "It's going well. I have a few more parts to write in though, but overall I think it's a good paper."

Phillips nodded, "Good. I'm glad to hear that. After all, I think you'll make a fine doctor."

"Dr. Phillips!"

"I'll be right there!," He shouted. "Anyways, keep the good work up and do well, Jude. I have hopes for you. Now go home and get some rest."

The man then walked off, leaving Jude alone at the desk.

Jude remained there. He still felt guilty about keeping Phillips in the dark about it, but he knew that it was really his own personal problem that he had to deal with himself. He stood up and prepared to head off for his apartment.

-TOX-

This daze seemed to continue through the rest of the day. Even when he went back to his Fenmont apartment.

When he got back home, he just cooked his food, cleaned up, took a bath and went to sleep. All in a routine fashion.

It even went on the next day and it was the same process with his classes. However, he did notice that the girl didn't appear in any of his other classes. It seemed she went to just that one particular class of his.

He did not residency that day, so he had a little free time to himself. He decided to wander around the park for awhile, hoping to clear his mind. He walked past the trees and the lamps that illuminated the eternal night of Fennmont.

During his walk, he spotted a bench in a nice and quiet area of the park. He decided to go and sit down. When he sat down, he leaned his back and spread his arms across the bench. He went into deep thought.

_I guess I should consider Marcus' method and just ask. I just hope that she doesn't see me as some sort of creep, though. I mean, I would keep looking at her and thinking of her and-. Oh great, maybe I am. _Jude gave an exasperated sigh. These thoughts were leading him nowhere and kept just agitating him.

_Or maybe I should forget about it. I'm just getting myself worked up over some girl that I don't even know anything about. Maybe-_

Jude saw then something from the corner. He straightened and looked closer.

_That girl!_

Yes, the girl that he was conflicted over was right in front of him. The trees however, obscured his view of her. But, he was certain that it was her. She had the same waist-long blonde hair and the same clothing.

She didn't look like she was doing anything. She was just walking amidst the trees.

_Should I or should I not approach her? _Jude wondered. But then he suddenly heard Marcus' voice pop up.

_'Just go and ask her.'_

Jude knew what he had to do , but still...

He got up from his seat, took a long breath, and decided to go talk to the girl.

As he approached her, it seemed that she did not pay him much attention. He approached her from the back, still she seemed not to know his presence.

He gave a cough and said, "Hi there."

The girl whirled around to face him. Her eyes widened slightly, before she recomposed herself again.

_Her eyes._

He never noticed her eyes before. Well, he did sit quite a ways from her so it made sense. But, he marveled at their beauty. Her eyes were a nice magenta color, which shone in the light.

It seemed that he must have been staring for too long, because the girl looked at him a bit strangely.

"Is there something you want from me?", she asked.

Jude snapped out of it. He focused onto her.

"Uh...uhm..."

"Hm?"

"Ah, well. I saw you during class once and I noticed that you did not have any books or any materials. So I was curious and wanted to ask-"

Jude's explanation was interrupted when she turned away from him.

"I am not a student at your school.," she explained, "But it seems that I am being a bother to you and others. So I'll stop going."

She began to walk off.

"What? No, it's not that. I-"

She did not stop to hear his reasons, she kept walking.

Jude just stood there dumbfounded.

_This was not what I planned._

-TOX-

The next day came upon him. But, unlike the last time, Jude arrived to the class with plenty of time. That and Marcus did not accompany him.

Marcus had planned to leave Jude alone so that he could be able to go and talk with the girl without interruption. In fact, he was even in a different spot than last time in order to get the message across.

However, Jude knew that Marcus' attempts were in vain. He already talked to the girl and even offended her. If anything, she probably was serious and was going to stop coming.

_It's all my fault._

Jude decided to walk over to the left side. But, instead of choosing a seat on the far left of the hall, Jude chose a seat in the center back.

It was a couple of rows down from where the mysterious girl said nothing when he sat down in his seat and took out his things. He took a quick glance in the back, just to maybe see if she would show. He was surprised.

The girl was still in the class and in her same spot. Again, he spotted no books or any materials. He also noted that she was not looking in his direction, even though he was in front of her a few rows down.

_I wonder why she came back. I think she she might be mad at me from yesterday. I have to apologize to her after class._

His train of thought was cut short when the professor walked into the front of the lecture hall. Jude decided to put his thoughts on hold and he focused onto the lecture.

Unlike before, Jude was able to listen and would take notes with complete focus. He listened as the professor went on about the lesson.

After an hour and a half, the class was over and people began to file out. Jude gathered up his things and got up. He looked to the back.

The girl was already up and leaving. In fact, she was nearing the hall's entrance. Jude then proceeded to leave as well and began to follow after her.

When he got out of the class, he lost sight of her. He looked around trying to see if he could get a glimpse of her again. He tried this for a few seconds, before he saw her again.

She was already going down the end of the hall. Jude then went after her; he had to go past students who were going in other directions, apologizing as he ran past them.

He was at the end of the hall. He looked to see if she was near and instead saw that she was going down the stairs. He hurriedly followed after.

She was already going down the hall when Jude shouted after her.

"Hey!"

She turned around to face him. Her long blond hair swished behind her.

"Oh. It's you again." She said.

Jude ran a little more, before catching up with her. He stopped in front of her to catch his breath.

"Huff…Huff… Wow, you really walk fast."

"Is there something else that you want to talk about?" She again asked in a slight sharp tone.

Jude got up and looked at her. The girl then cocked her head and had her arms crossed, expecting his answer.

"I came to apologize about yesterday. I didn't mean to offend you or tell you that you're a bother. Again, I wanted to ask you-"

"But, I do seem to bother you."

"Wha-?"

"I would see that you would look in my direction. Which keeps you from listening to the lecture. Hence, I am being a bother. So I'll leave."

_Wow, she noticed. I guess she's more perceptive than I thought. Wait, that isn't the issue right now!_

She started to walk away, leaving Jude there.

Jude continued to stand there and watched as she left outside the building. This was a few minutes, before he shook himself out of it.

He began to run after her, hoping she hadn't gone far, given with how fast she walked. His thoughts racing with him as well.

_I have to make things right. Before it's too late._

-TOX-

He went after her. He went outside of the building and was standing out in the street. The Fennmont night sky surrounded the area, as this was the city's Spirit Clime. The lamps illuminated the city and the university. Jude walked around, trying to find the girl. He walked around the whole area.

_Where is she? _Jude wondered. _Where could she have gone? _He hasn't spotted her anywhere, and he tried places where she might have gone. But, she wasn't there.

So as a last attempt, he went into the park. He wandered around hoping to spot her. It took some time before he did see her.

She was on a bridge overlooking the water and she was looking down at the water. Jude then went up to her, hoping she wouldn't leave again.

"Uhm, excuse me?"

The girl looked up and straightened out from her position of the bridge's rail.

"…?" She asked.

Jude scratched the side of his cheek, before he answered her. "Listen, I want to say I'm sorry. And I don't want you to leave the class because of me. So what I have wanted to ask was if maybe you would like to look over the book with me. It would be easier to follow the class with a book. Since, you don't seem to have any books. So what do you say?"

He held out the book towards her. But, the girl did not seem to make a motion for retrieving it. So he slowly withdrew it.

He stood there, feeling awkward and possibly now regretting ever asking her. He looked down at the ground.

"I accept."

He looked up. She was looking straight at him.

"Hm?"

"I accept you on your offer…?" She put her hand under her face, confused on what to say next.

Jude wondered why she seemed like that. Then it suddenly hit him.

"It's Jude. My name's Jude." He answered, knowing now that he hadn't exactly properly introduced himself to her.

She looked at him. "Jude," she repeated, "I see. Very well, my name is Milla."

_Milla_.

So that was her name. It seemed nice and it felt better to know her name than to always refer her as the 'mysterious girl'.

It looked like he must have spaced out for awhile, because Milla looked at him.

"Jude, is everything alright?"

He snapped back to reality. He looked to her.

"Oh, yeah. Everything's alright. I was just thinking." Jude fidgeted around before continuing, "So then, we should meet up in class next time."

"Yes. Let's do that." She looked around before focusing again on Jude. "Jude, I have some other business to attend to right now. So I must go. I will see you the next class. Goodbye, Jude."

She began to walk off.

Jude stood there and shouted, "Goodbye, Milla!"

He saw her stop and turn her head towards him. He saw a small smile and then she faced forwards and continued on her way.

Jude smiled himself and began to walk away as well.

Not knowing that this moment would forever change both his and Milla's lives.

* * *

**A/N:**

-Regarding the use of Marcus (an OC), he will mostly be a side supporting character. Which makes sense as in the game, Jude knew some people while in school before the whole incident with Milla. So really that's all Marcus will be used for.

-I have also thought of putting in other characters from the game (Leia, Alvin, etc.) later on in this story. Their age may also possibly be amped up as well to fit in.

-The next few chapters will mostly focus on the building up of a relationship between Jude and Milla. So don't expect Milla to reveal her secret to Jude right away (you'll get what I mean) as she barely knows him right now. That and I will focus on their moments together (not like the film with the image montage).

-I will also try and stick with the character's in-game personality and not make them OOC or anything (This'll be a bit of a challenge with Milla -_-.).

-So review, fave, or give any feedback. It would much appreciated and thanks for reading this chapter.


	3. Ch 2: Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

Hey,everyone! Here's chapter two of my story. I'm sorry that it took some time, but I was burdened with assignments and tests for school. So I apologize for that. Also, I wanted to take my time in writing this chapter as I did not want to rush it like I had done with the first chapter (I fixed it though).

Another point is that I am extremely pleased with the turnout that I am receiving with this story. 500 views?! I'm so happy! I would like to thank those who have reviewed, faved, or followed my story. Your actions make it all worthwhile to write this story. So thank you, guys!

Disclaimer: Tales of Xillia and its characters belong to Bandai Namco. Wolf Children and its original concept belong to Mamoru Hosoda. However, the OCs (or fan characters, whatever people call them) and the concept for this story belong to me.

So enjoy chapter two!

* * *

Ch. 2

Getting to Know You...

Jude sat down in the seat. However, he was now in the upper middle back seats, unlike his last visits to this class. The reason being that he was sitting together with Milla during this class.

It seemed that she did take him up on his offer and would sit next to him in order to share his books. This had been going on for the past couple of weeks since their initial meeting.

As for Marcus, seeing as Jude preferred sitting with Milla, he would sit in another section from Jude. He sat towards the front center, directly in front of their row, but further down.

Despite all his faults, ranging from his laziness and even asking Jude to be his wingman when picking up women at one point, Marcus was a good friend. To which Jude would be ever grateful for.

Jude began to look around the hall; it seemed that Milla hadn't arrived yet. He looked towards a clock that was hanging over the door of the entrance. It read that there was five minutes left before the professor would come in and start class.

_Where could she be? _He wondered, he took another quick look around. Even among the students that were hitting it close to being late, Jude did not see her among them. _I hope that nothing bad has happened to her or anything._

He stared down at the front of his desk. He knew it do him no good to be worried about Milla right now. At the moment, Jude had to especially be attentive to this lecture. The reason being that soon after in a couple of weeks there was going to be a major exam for the class.

Well, really, many of his classes were going to have mid-terms. All in the same week. So he had to pay special attention to the lectures and have good notes. Those would be key to his success on his exams.

He gave a mental sigh. So for now, all he could hope was that Milla was fine and alright. _Besides, she can take care of herself. She's not the kind of girl to be helpless in a situation. I'm sure she's fine._

Jude looked to the front; the professor had entered the lecture hall. Meaning that class had started-he took a quick look around one last time. Still no Milla.

He then gave up his search and decided to listen. The professor started off the lecture first by saying how in a couple of weeks mid-terms were coming up. He then went on to say to get prepared for that and that they should not be late, or else they would not be let in. After he was done with that, the professor went on with the actual lecture.

Jude furiously took down notes on the important points that were being talked about in the lecture. He was able to keep up with the professor's pace-he could see that others were having a bit of trouble doing so. While others would jot down whatever he said in their textbooks. Jude, himself, only looked at the textbook to help fill in gaps that would be present in his notes.

It was then during the lecture that Jude felt a presence near him. He stopped what he was writing and looked to his right side.

Milla was sitting in the chair next to him. She appeared like normal, nothing was off about her or anything. He was glad.

Milla, noticing Jude's gaze, turned to face him.

"Jude. Is something the matter?" She questioned.

"Oh, nothing. It's just I didn't see you here at the start of class." Jude replied.

"I had something to attend to. And it kept me busy for awhile," she answered, "I am sorry."

"N-No. That's fine. I was just curious and I started to worry that something had happened." Jude hastily said, not wanting to let Milla feel guilty about it.

"I see. Well, I'm fine Jude. So don't worry about it," she looked from Jude to the front and back to him, "Jude, I think you should be focusing on the lecture right now."

"Lecture? Ah, yeah. I should." Jude turned his attention back to the front and continued his fast pace on his notes.

Milla looked at him and gave a small smile, upon seeing Jude's sudden determination and concentration.

_You're an interesting person, Jude. Maybe someday, I will tell you the truth._

-TOX-

Class had ended. Students began to leave the lecture hall. Jude was busy getting his things organized before leaving with Milla. He gathered his books and materials into his arms. Milla stood by, patiently waiting for him to be done.

Once he finished, he turned towards Milla. "I'm ready. Do you want go?"

"Yes." She answered.

The two began to walk together out the lecture hall. Once out, they began to walk down the hall past students going to and from. Along the way Jude and Milla talked.

"So, that business that you had to do took more time than usual, huh?" Jude asked.

"Yes." Milla said. "Normally, it wouldn't take as long as it did today. But, it was a different case today."

"Ah." Was all Jude answered. Silence lapsed between them.

The reason that Jude did not want to ask further into her 'business' was because he felt that Milla didn't really want to tell them. Besides, it was her business and if she didn't tell him any details that was fine. After all, he didn't want to pry into any of her private matters.

With Milla, she did feel a bit bad that she was not giving full details for her late arrival to Jude. But, she knew that she couldn't give him the truth, she didn't wish to drag him into her problems or concerns. It wouldn't be fair.

The silence continued before Jude suddenly had remembered something.

"Hey, Milla. Would you mind if we went to the library real quick? There's something that I need to do there."

Milla looked at him, before facing the front again. "Sure. I don't mind. Besides, I've been curious about this university's library for some time."

Jude looked at her, "Oh, yeah. That's right, since you're not a student here. I don't think you could get in without showing that you go here."

"Hm. No, that's not really the problem," Milla replied, "It's just that I haven't given much thought about going there. I could easily enter in if I wanted to."

Jude was surprised. The library was mostly strict about letting students use the facility mostly. If you requested permission, and you were not a student, then you would probably be allowed in. But, most of the time the library was just for the university students. So how did Milla think that she could walk in without being caught?

He was about to ask that question when-

"Jude!"

_Speak of the devil._

Jude and Milla turned around. Marcus was running after them, unfortunately shoving past other students that were going in the opposite direction.

"Do you know that man, Jude?" Milla wondered, noting the odd behavior of the man in question.

Jude gave a chuckle, "You could say that. He's a friend of mine, but he can be quite difficult to handle at times."

Milla gave a small 'hmph' in answering.

Soon enough, Marcus caught up with them. He stopped in front of them in order to catch his breath.

"Geez, ya know, you could have waited for a little. No need to get so far ahead." Marcus said, a little breathless from his helter skelter run.

"So, what is it that you needed, Marcus?" Jude asked, knowing that his friend probably came over for a favor. Most of the times it was the case.

Marcus straightened out, he then rubbed his cheek. "Weeeeelllll….."

"Out with Marcus."

"You know that exams are coming up right? Well," He then grabbed Jude's hands in a pleading gesture, "Could you please lend me some of your notes? I'll make it up to you, so please?"

Jude was taken aback with Marcus' actions, "Errr…well okay. I guess I could, but for what class?"

Marcus gave a grin. "I knew you wouldn't leave a bud out to dry, Jude. As for what notes I want, could you give me some from Old Man Traylor's?"

Jude then answered, "But don't you have notes from his lectures. I see you take them in class."

"Yeah, but you know that I sometimes don't show for that class. The man could talk you to sleep; besides you have much more detailed notes in his class than mine." Marcus said.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Jude said in exasperation, knowing that Marcus would keep pushing the issue if he refused. "I'll give you the notes at residency with Phillips. Satisfied?"

Marcus nodded. "Quite." It was then that he actually noticed that Milla was standing nearby, listening to their conversation.

So he decided to say to speak to her, "Hey there."

Milla snapped to attention and looked at Marcus.

"Uh…Hello." Milla answered, unsure of how to take Marcus' friendliness.

Marcus looked to Jude, "Jude, would you mind introducing me to your new friend here?"

Jude sighed. "Marcus, this is Milla. Milla, this is Marcus."

"Marcus Rembrandt. It's a pleasure to meet you." Marcus replied in a dramatic flourish.

"Milla. And it's also a pleasure to meet you." Milla responded.

Marcus grinned. "So, where are you guys off to?"

Jude answered, "We're going to drop by the library for something. It's to help with the upcoming mid-terms."

His friend nodded, understanding. "Okay. Yeah, I had a guess that that was where you might be going." He looked to Milla, "Hey, Milla, make sure that Jude doesn't bore you out with books. Sometimes, he gets on these tangents which make him a contender for Traylor's position of putting you to sleep."

"I suppose…" Milla answered, again unsure on what to answer. Jude put a hand to his temple, "Alright, that's enough Marcus. We both know that I can't get _that_ boring. And besides, isn't there a class that you should be heading for?"

Marcus looked at a near hallway clock and saw the time. "Indeed there is. So I guess this is goodbye for now. I'll see you at Phillips tonight Jude and don't forget the notes. And it was nice meeting you too, Milla."

With that, Marcus again took off for his next class. Jude knew that Marcus would probably be late, but from what Marcus described about that class, he figured that he would sneak in some way.

Milla put a hand under her chin, in thought. "He seems friendly and sincere. Albeit, a little eccentric if I could say so."

"Eccentric is an understatement." Jude said. "He's….unique, let's say."

Milla gave a light chuckle. "You keep interesting company, Jude."

Jude rubbed the back of his head, while saying, "Well, in addition to Marcus, I have this other friend that could probably give him a run for his money. She has ideas that can rival Marcus' crazy ones. That I'm sure of."

"Oh. And where is she?" Milla asked, curious.

"From what she wrote in her last letter, she said that right now she's working as a journalist in Elympios. She's doing well over there, so I'm glad."

"Mm." Milla nodded. She continued, "Do you think we should still continue for the library?"

Jude was brought out of his reminiscing and looked at her. "Yeah, let's go. Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting Marcus to come and ask me."

"That's fine." She looked around before proceeding. She turned her face towards Jude, "So shall we get going?"

Jude nodded. "Mhm."

The two headed for the direction in where the university's library was located.

-TOX-

To say that the library wasn't massive would be a lie; it was enormous. From outside, the building did seem huge, but from within it was a whole other story.

Bookshelves lined the whole inside, large windows shed the light from outside in. It was a magnificent sight. But, of course, what do you expect from Rashugal's capital library?

Milla was amazed by the sheer number of books in one area. She had never seen so many. Not even during her travels or her journey with Gaius and Muzet.

It seemed that she must have been standing there in awe for awhile, before she heard Jude give a light chuckle.

"Heh, heh. Wow Milla, this is the first time I have ever seen you so surprised before."

Milla looked at him, "Hm. Do I amuse you Jude?"

"Wha-? No, I was just surprised to see you look amazed by the library." Jude hastily replied. "Though, I can't blame you. It really is an impressive library."

"It is." Milla agreed. "But, what is it that you needed from here?"

"Well, I came to find some supplementary books to help along with my class lectures. That would be great to study along with. Also, some articles that would help along with my thesis paper." Jude answered.

"A…thesis paper?" Milla asked, tilting her head confused.

Jude looked at her, before realizing that she really had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh, right. Since you're not a student, you don't have to worry about doing a thesis paper." He started, before continuing, "But a thesis paper is a paper that deals with research that you do on your own. There are two different types: the first is a second-year thesis paper, which is what I'm doing, and the second is a graduation thesis paper. Both papers are due at the end of your first-term of whatever year you're in. So for me, I don't have to worry about doing a graduation thesis till later. Do you understand now, Milla?"

Milla then put a hand under her chin, in thought. It was some time before she straightened out again.

"I think I get it. So what is it that you're doing the paper on?" She asked.

Jude's eyes then had a slight sparkle. Normally, he was never given the chance to speak about his research topic to most people. And when he did, most people thought that the topic that he was working on had no value and was deemed to not even be possible. Heck, even Marcus, of all people, had to agree with them. But now he was given the opportunity to speak freely without fear of being rejected or ridiculed.

"Well my thesis paper is about how we could implement spyrite technology into society. Overall, it is better for spirits in the area and it could yield significant results when applied. Of course, the technology is fairly new and is undergoing thorough research; so not much is known about it. That and it is difficult to obtain as much of it is in Elympios. Not many believe that using spyrite energy will make a difference and so I sometimes get made fun of for that." Jude then gave a bitter chuckle, "You must think that this sounds kind of weird coming from someone aiming to be a doctor and not researcher."

Jude then mentally braced himself for what might be ridicule from Milla. But, all he heard was silence. He looked at Milla.

Milla once again had her hand underneath her chin and spoke. "No. I don't think it's ridiculous, rather I think that it sounds like a great idea. It helps in reducing the casualties in spirits and could be used greatly to help humans. I don't see anything wrong with that idea."

Jude smiled. He was glad to see that at least there was _one_ person who didn't think he was ridiculous. "Thanks, Milla."

"You're welcome." She nodded.

Jude then took a glance around before speaking, "Well, I'm going to look for the books that I need. You can look around and see if there's any books you want, Milla. I can check them out for you."

"Alright."

Jude then proceeded off to find his books, leaving Milla by herself.

_Where should I start? _She wondered. _Maybe I'll try this section._

She then walked off to check an area of the library out.

-TOX-

"I see that you took my offer of getting you books to its full advantage."

Jude sweat-dropped at the huge stack of books before him. It appeared to be made up of about fifteen to twenty books. He didn't even think that it was possible for a stack to be that tall.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Milla asked. Curious as to why Jude was reacting the way he was. After all, did he not offer to check out any books that she got? He didn't exactly specify a certain number.

"No…but are sure this is all that you want?" Jude said, still shocked by the large amount. He then took a step and looked at the books.

He saw that the subjects ranged from different categories and were not of a specific category. He heard Milla then answer him.

"Well, yes. Many of those books piqued my interest and I thought them interesting so I chose them. The subjects they deal with look very intriguing."

Jude listened, but he froze when he looked and saw the title of one of the books.

_W-Why did she pick this?! Does she even know what this is about?! _

Jude turned back to face the blonde woman, "I see your point. But, I think that you just pick out those that seem your favorite. I don't think I can take this many books. Yeah?"

He saw Milla turn her head slightly, and gave a small pout.

_She looks so cute… _He suddenly felt slight warmth in his cheeks.

"Fine. It's a shame though; I was going to enjoy reading some of those books." She muttered. Milla then went over and began to look through the books to pick out her favorites.

It took some time before she was able to choose. All the while muttering about how she wished she could have that one or the other. She then stood up with the books that she had chosen. "I'm finished."

Jude looked back and nodded. But, suddenly he paled at one of the books. _Again, does she even know what THAT is?! I can't let her take it._

"Milla, would you mind putting that one back? I don't think that's appropriate to take out." He said.

Milla looked at the book that he was referring to. "Why? There seems to nothing wrong with it. I don't see how that warrants not being appropriate."

Jude blushed and tried to stutter a response, "T-That's n-not…You shouldn't…Just put it back, please Milla?"

Milla frowned, wondering why Jude was acting weird. _Humans are simple, yet complicated._

"Mhm." She then got the book from her group and placed it back.

"There."

"Good." Jude said, mentally sighing in relief. "Alright, let's check them out."

Milla nodded.

-TOX-

The two were walking outside of the library and into the streets of Fenmont. People were walking around, paying the two no mind.

"So where do you live, Jude?" Milla asked.

"I live in an apartment. It's not far from here, so I have no trouble coming over here. And you, Milla?" Jude asked, curious about where Milla resided.

Milla looked to the side. She didn't answer right away, so Jude seemed worried.

"Milla?"

Milla then said, "I live…near the park."

"Hm. So you don't live that far either." Jude replied.

The two kept walking on till they were near Jude's place. They stopped there.

"Well, this is my stop. Thanks Milla for coming with me to the library and for thinking my paper was good. It means a lot." He said.

"You're welcome, Jude. And I also wish to thank you." She responded.

"Huh? For what?"

"For going to the library. It was nice." She said, a small blush barely evident on her face. "I enjoyed it."

Jude smiled. "I'm glad and you're welcome."

Milla then looked straight at him, "Well, it's getting late. I should be going. Goodbye, Jude." She turned to walk off.

"Goodbye, Milla. I'll see you later." Jude called after her. He watched as Milla was leaving until she soon left his sight.

He turned and opened the lobby door and began to walk for his apartment.

-TOX-

The rest of the evening went well for Jude. Residency was smooth that night, not many patients came in. Which was a huge relief.

As promised, he had also brought the notes over and handed them to Marcus. Marcus was glad and said that he would make it up to Jude once mid-terms were over.

Also, Dr. Phillips seemed pleased to see that Jude was better and that he was doing his work up to snuff. When asked on whether his earlier problem was solved, Jude smiled and responded with a 'yes'.

Phillips smiled as well, and he gave Jude a pat on the back. He said to keep up the good work and to study later for his mid-terms.

So it was a good evening.

-TOX-

Later that night when Jude came back to his apartment, he went to fix his food. So at the moment he was busy in the kitchen.

But, as Jude was busy making food, his mind went over the day's events. Specifically with Milla.

He was wondering over this and in fact almost burned the soup because he wasn't paying attention. So he put those thoughts to the side while he cooked.

It was until after he done and was eating the soup that his mind wandered.

_So, it looks like Milla likes to read. After all, the expression on her face proves how amazed she was by the library. I'm glad._

He took a sip from his soup.

_Hmmm. I wonder if she wouldn't mind to eat out somewhere..._ He mused, before he realized on what he just thought. _Like an outing. Just an outing, that's it. Geez, what was I thinking just now? _Jude's face now had a light red tinge to it. _Besides, it's no where near like that. A-Anyways, I'll ask her after the mid-terms are done. I don't think that she'll show during that time since she's not a student here. _

With that thought in mind, Jude resolved to ask Milla for an outing after the end of college mid-terms. When he wasn't busy.

He was able to quickly finish off his soup and soon proceeded to get ready for bed.

Jude took off his regular clothing and got into clothes suited for sleep. He put on loose-fitting pants and a loose shirt.

After that, Jude went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. And he went back into his bedroom and threw himself onto his bed.

He adjusted himself first, trying to get a good position for him to sleep in. Jude also snuggled into his sheets.

When he was in a satisfactory position, Jude slowly began to drift off into sleep.

His eyes slowly started to close.

And soon Jude was completely overcome by sleep.

Yet, his thoughts were of what lay ahead.

* * *

-Every time Jude's name is mentioned, I always think of the Beatles' song _Hey Jude_. I don't know why, but that seems the case with me. O_o

-I'm also adding in a bit of canon from the game into the story, but I am going to change some parts differently. So warning that there may be some spoilers in this story.

-I'm going to try and update this story once a week, so expect chapter three for next week. That is of course, if school doesn't give me any more assignments or tests. So forgive me if there seems to be a delay.

-Again, I am so happy with the positive turnout for this story (and I'm not even at the main parts yet!). So thanks for the support! You won't be disappointed with later chapters.

-So review, fave, or give feedback. It is very much appreciated and thanks for reading this chapter.


	4. Ch 3: Little by Litttle

**Author's Note:**

ShadowWolf187, everyone! First off, I apologize not having this chapter out last week I was busy with stuff from college. That, and I got sick with a minor cold so evidently I did not have the motivation to write at the moment. But now I am feeling better and am able to write.

900 views already! I'm so happy. XD I appreciate everyone and their faves/follows, they are very encouraging. I am glad that everyone is enjoying this piece of writing, I enjoy writing it too. Thanks everyone.

Disclaimer: Tales of Xillia and its characters belong to Bandai Namco. Wolf Children and its original concept belong to Mamoru Hosoda. However, the OCs (or fan characters) and the concept for this story belong to me.

So here's Ch.3! Enjoy!

* * *

Ch.3

…Little by Little.

_Six weeks later_

Jude yawned and stretched his arms out. It was over. Mid-terms were finally done. Now he had no worries about any other test week until finals at the end of the semester.

_Whew,_ he gave a sigh of relief; _Well at least I didn't kill myself with the studying this time. Marcus must be glad about that._

Jude was walking around campus, all the while he was thinking.

_Yeah, but because of that studying, though, it helped me through the exams. They didn't seem that bad as I thought. Now that that's done…_

Jude stopped underneath a corner lamp. He put his hand to temple and closed his eyes. His mind trying to figure out what to do now.

…_I should talk with her about that…that…outing. _Jude couldn't figure out why he was stammering over doing such a simple request. It didn't make much sense. It's not like there was anything significant about it, so there was no reason for it.

_Yeah, I'll go and ask her. I should probably check the park, since she likes to hang around there. _Jude nodded to himself, and soon he began to walk in the direction of the park, trying to find Milla.

-TOX-

Meanwhile, Milla was walking around the park. She was in the denser region of the park, an area where not many people came around. To which she was glad for.

She stopped in her wanderings and looked around at the scenery.

The park itself was made to resemble a forest amidst the technological rumblings of the city. A fact that she had stumbled across one day. This interested her and distressed her at the same time.

This fact showed that while humanity did appreciate the wild beauty of nature, which was the very essence of spirits, they continued on with their lives and continued to build things that were slowly eclipsing the power of spirits.

Something that Milla had learned on her journey with Gaius and Muzet.

She shook her head, it was best to leave some of those memories behind. While a great deal of the memories from that journey were pleasant, there were others that were of a darker nature as well. Those that showed the evil and malice of humanity.

_No,_ she told herself, _Not all of humanity is like that. That much I have seen. If anything, I see that they have changed and are finding ways to preserve the spirits and balance. As evidenced with Elympios._

Milla was fond of humans and their world, a fact that was sometimes looked down on by some of her fellow spirits. The reason being that many had escaped from the human realm back to the Spirit realm, because of what humanity had wrought on them. She understood this.

This was why she had come down here, to ensure the balance between the humans and the spirits that chose to remain in this world. That was her duty.

At least, that was the case prior to now. As of late, she has mostly been in the city of Fenmont and so remained here.

Sure, she would help any of the spirits around in the area, but she did not move on.

Another strange thing that she noticed about herself was that in moments such as this her thoughts would drift to a particular human.

_Jude…_

Milla had never anticipated that she would be confronted by a human. Sure, she made her presence known to humans, but she was not approached by anyone. People gave her weird looks, but that was all. Until that day…

When Jude approached her, she did not know what to think. So she brushed him off at first. Then, when he came to apologize, she couldn't help but be amused by his antics.

It was then that she had accepted his apology for before and his offer of companionship.

And she continued to go to that class and meet with him. Going on for the past few months, this routine progressed.

But, all of a sudden, Milla would think of him in the most random of times. She also experienced a strange feeling in her chest when this would happen. Her heart would speed up and she would begin to feel light-headed.

These odd feelings would do nothing but confuse Milla.

_Why do I feel this way? Especially towards Jude? I-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound that was coming from nearby. She turned around to face whatever was coming her way.

Milla was then surprised to find Jude standing there.

"Jude?" She asked, curious as to how he managed to find her and his reason for coming.

Jude looked at her. "Hey, Milla. Wow, it was a lucky guess that I would find you here." He replied.

"Jude, what did you need?" She asked.

"Um…nothing, really. I just wanted to see you again and talk that's all."

It was true since that it had been some time since they've met. This was due to Jude having mid-terms in all his classes. As Milla was not a student at the university, she had no reason being there. So they did not meet that week or the previous week, which was when Jude studied. So two weeks in total.

It was during this time that Milla had walked around the city and made sure that none of the spirits who were residing in the area were in danger. None were for which she was glad for, but sadly she could never tell Jude this.

"Ah, I see." She chose to answer, careful of her words. "Yes, it has been awhile."

Jude nodded.

"So how did it turn out for you? The tests?" Milla now asked him.

"They went well. They weren't that difficult, but I have to owe that to studying." Jude answered. He then looked back at Milla.

"So how have you been doing? Have you finished those books that we got from the library yet? I could get you some more if you'd like."

Milla breathed an internal sigh of relief. She was glad that he had brought up something to discuss and not outright ask where she has been.

"I've been doing fine." She said. "And as for the books, I'm almost finished with them. But, I have been doing other things that have kept me busy."

"Mm. Yeah, that would make sense." Jude agreed. Not pursuing the issue further. He knew it was best to not pry into Milla's business, unless she wanted to tell him. So he kept his distance.

A silence then went on between the two. Jude looked around the area, trying to find a way to phrase his question. Milla though, had her head turned to the side, wondering what to say next as well.

It continued still until-

"Hey, Milla…"

"Hm?"

Milla looked up at Jude. He was nervously scratching at his cheek, and he appeared to have a slight red hue to his face.

_Is he blushing? _She realized.

Regardless, Jude continued to nervously scratch even as he began to speak.

"Milla, uhm… I… there was another reason why I wanted to find and talk with you."

"Yes?" She asked, suddenly she felt her heart beat faster. And she also began to get that weird feeling that would only happen with Jude.

_Why? _But, at the moment, she didn't pay much attention to her thoughts as she focused on Jude.

"Well," he continued, "I-I wanted to ask if you would…uhhh…like to go somewhere and e-eat! Y-Yeah, would you like to go and eat somewhere?"

"Eat?" Milla cocked her head to the side. She didn't know what he meant by "eat". Was that something that only humans did? And if so, would she be able to accomplish this task without rousing any suspicion on her part.

"Y-Yeah. That is, if you would like." Jude answered sheepishly.

Milla put a hand under her chin in thought.

_I guess that I could try this "eating". I don't see any harm in it. It's possible that even __**I **__could accomplish this task. Alright, I'll do it. _Milla nodded her head in affirmation, her resolve hardened. After all, she was the Lord of Spirits. Surely, a human task was nothing difficult for her.

She pulled her hand away. She straightened out and answered. "Sure. I wouldn't mind, Jude. So where should we go to 'eat'?"

Jude's mind suddenly blanched. He had anticipated that she would accept, of course, but that was all he thought of. He hadn't exactly thought of a location on where to go. And, it wasn't like he could exactly afford somewhere expensive. This wasn't exactly one of his well-thought out plans.

He had to think of something quick. _Think Jude. Think._

"Um. How about my place?" Jude all of sudden said. It was only a few short, seconds later that he realized on what he just said. His eyes widened.

"Your place?" Milla asked.

Jude then began to panic, "Er! Uh, that's not what I meant?! I-I-!" His sentences soon became incoherent and it was hard to discern Jude's words.

Milla's eye widened in response to Jude's incoherent rambling. She then decided to say something to hope and try to sooth the frazzled young man.

"Jude, that's fine. I know that you didn't mean anything by that. Try and calm down." She said.

Jude continued on, before he managed to calm himself. He then gave a huge sigh before saying, "I'm sorry. I guess maybe all that studying and the stress have left its mark on me. Again sorry for the rambling."

"It's fine, Jude." Milla reassured. "Besides, I know that you're not that kind of person. If you were, I would have never agreed to be in your company."

"Thanks, Milla." Jude said, grateful that Milla did not misunderstand his intention. "So, does that mean it would be okay to go and eat at my apartment?"

"Yes, that would be fine with me, Jude." She replied.

"I'm sorry that it couldn't be somewhere fancier or better. In truth, I never really thought out that much about this. And also, as a student, I don't have much money because I don't have a job yet and so mostly I don't eat out that much." Jude explained. "Sorry."

Milla then shook her head. "It's all right, Jude. You needn't apologize so much. I understand, besides it's only reasonable that you wouldn't go for something expensive in your financial situation."

Jude was surprised. He knew that Milla was someone who didn't complain or whine about a situation, but he never knew that she could take something so easily and accept it with such understanding.

He then got away from his thoughts and replied back, "Well, I'll work on that. But, I am truly sorry that we could have gone somewhere better."

He then looked around, before also replying, "But, now that it's agreed that we'll go back to my apartment. Do you think we should be heading off there now, it feels like it's getting late."

As for how Jude determined the time, he had a feeling that it was getting later. This was ultimately a result of him living in Fenomnt, which accustomed him to get used to the ever present night Spirit Clime and where he could tell when it was getting late in the day (or night).

Milla looked around as well. "Yes, let's go Jude."

The two then started to walk in the direction of Jude's apartment. But, as they were walking, Milla tilted her head slightly up.

"I'm also curious as to what your apartment looks like." Milla muttered.

Jude looked at her before looking back to the front again. He said, "My apartment is not that impressive. If anything, it's mostly standard with a few of my own things. But, that's all."

"Still, I have been curious." Milla said.

Jude then gave a small smile. Milla just seemed cute whenever she expressed curiosity about something that seemed new to her. Of course, he would keep this to himself.

The two continued in relative silence. But, the atmosphere was not tense; instead it was a comfortable silence.

-TOX-

The door opened out into a dark space.

Jude walked in through the darkness first, searching for the light. Milla walked in after him, observing these new surroundings. However, it was difficult to do with the darkness.

It was a few seconds before Jude was able to find the main light switch for the apartment. His hand went onto the switch and flipped it.

Light then illuminated the apartment. Milla was able to see that the apartment consisted of a short entryway into the apartment which had a small kitchen to the right. Then, if you continued straight there looked to be a living room, complete with furniture and other assortments. A small table with chairs was located in between the living room and kitchen, next to a counter that separated the two.

Milla also spotted a black corridor off to the right side of the living room area. Where it lead she did not know, but she could assume that's where Jude's room was.

_It's true that this place does not seem extravagant or anything. However, this seems to fit to Jude's personality. Simple and humble. _She thought to herself. Then she noticed movement in the kitchen.

Milla then looked into its direction and saw Jude pulling items out from cupboards at the top. She knew that those items were most likely ingredients.

"You cook, Jude?" She asked.

Jude did not answer her question right away, he continued with his work until he turned around.

"Yeah, I do." He answered, his hand rubbing at the back of his head in embarrassment. "I learned how to do it on my own. Though, I'm not of the same caliber as some high-quality chef."

Milla looked to the side and back again. "Regardless, that's an impressive feat, Jude. As for me, I tried something like that but I ended up burning the water."

Milla recalled that memory with fondness; it was one of those happy moments amidst the serious atmosphere that filled their journey. She gave a small chuckle.

Jude looked at her, "Well, even if that may be the case, I believe that with a good amount of practice anyone could master something. Whether it is cooking or anything else."

Milla nodded, understanding Jude's point. "Yes, I suppose you could. Quite an interesting philosophy, Jude."

Jude continued to rub his head in embarrassment. "It's nothing. It's just that I think that anyone could do anything if they set their mind to it. That's all, hardly a philosophy." He then gave a small chuckle.

Milla looked at him. _So full of optimism. Jude, please do not lose that._ Her expression turned somber at the thought.

Jude noticed this and asked, "Is anything wrong, Milla?"

Milla shook her thought off and answered, "No. I'm fine."

Jude seemed hesitant about leaving the issue, but he relented and accepted her answer. He put his fingers to his temple, trying to remember what he wanted to say to Milla.

It suddenly struck him. "Alright. But, Milla you could look around the place if you'd like. There's not much, but you could do so while I'm making the food."

"Okay." She said.

Jude smiled then turned back to getting everything ready to make the food. Milla then turned away from the kitchen and began to walk around the apartment.

-TOX-

She now was sitting down in one of the chairs that were at the small table near the kitchen. It had been some time since Jude announced that the food was ready. So she went there and was told by Jude to have a seat, while he was going to change his clothes.

And so she waited. As she was waiting, she went over what she saw in the apartment. It seemed that Jude was right when he meant that there was nothing too extraordinary about the apartment. She had come across standard furniture, books, and some pictures.

Her mind continued to wander but was brought out by the sound of shuffling to the side. She looked into the direction.

Jude stood at the entrance of the corridor. He now was wearing a dark shirt and a dark shirt. This was the first time that Milla had seen Jude in different clothes from what she normally saw him in.

She suddenly felt heat rise into her face.

Jude did not seem to notice her blush and he went on to say, "This feels better now. It's nice to wear a different change of clothes around the place."

He looked up and faced Milla, "Well, let's eat."

Jude then went back into the kitchen and got everything for the table. Milla's eyes followed him and she noticed that he needed help getting prepared.

"Would you like me to help, Jude?" She asked.

Jude looked up to see her, "Sure, if you don't mind."

"I don't." She answered. Milla got up and helped Jude get everything ready. They put the plates and utensils onto the table. Jude then got the food and set it down.

When everything was finally set up, the two sat down at the table.

Jude reached out and grabbed a meat skewer from the main plate and placed it on his own. He reached out and grabbed another.

When he got what he wanted, he looked across and saw Milla wasn't getting anything. He became concerned.

"Uhm, Milla?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. I've just never seen this sort of food before." She remarked. She tilted her head to the side.

Jude then explained, "They're meat skewers. You take one," he demonstrated by grabbing one of his, "And then you dip it into the sauce and eat it." He then took a bite.

"See?" He said when he finished eating.

Milla looked down at her plate and then at the plate with the meat skewers. She then reached out and grabbed one. Tentatively, she dipped it into the sauce, which was in a large bowl near the meat skewers, and bit into it.

Her eyes widened. This new sensation that she was now experiencing from this food was unlike anything she had ever felt.

It was tender, sweet, and had a hint of tanginess to it.

_Why have I never tried such a thing before? _She wondered, thinking back on all those times that she passed the chance up to try this "eating" thing with Gaius. Such wasted opportunity to try different sensations that she did not partake in.

The case being as she was a Spirit, she could sustain herself with just mana. Which was why she did not need to physically take in energy through food like humans.

But, maybe she could make an exception with this. She savored the taste of the meat and her eyes sparkled.

Jude smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. He put his head on his hand and watched Milla happily eat at the food.

_Well, as long as she's happy and enjoying herself, I feel happy too._

He continued to smile at her and laughed when Milla had actually finished off all the skewers and asked for some more.

The atmosphere was happy and carefree, which Jude hoped would continue as did Milla.

* * *

**A/N:**

- Hence, Milla is now a glutton. XD

- Listening to Barry Manilow, gave me the strength to write this chapter.

- I can't wait for the next few chapters as they will begin to get the story started. Especially, the chapter after next. I have big plans for that one. You will not be disappointed.

- Thanks for everyone's support. Review, fave, or give feedback. It is very much appreciated and thanks for reading this chapter.


	5. Ch 4: Dive into the Heart

**Author's Note:**

Hey, everyone! Well, I finally finished the fourth chapter. Sorry for the slight delay, but I had a test this week along with something for English class. So I was quite busy at the time. But, nonetheless I got it done. And as a side note:

HELL YEAH! 1, 300 views! Man, that makes me so happy. I never thought that this story would get so much views in such a short time. Thanks everyone for the support by faving, following, or leaving reviews. They encourage me to keep on writing.

Disclaimer: Tales of Xillia and its characters belong to Bandai Namco. Wolf Children and its original concept belong to Mamoru Hosoda. However, the OCs (or fan characters) and the concept for this story belong to me.

Well, withour further adieu, here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Ch.4

Dive into the Heart

Milla walked through the near-empty hallways. Many of the students were already at their classes.

She arrived late again due to her helping out solve a dispute among two spirits for territory. It took her some time to solve the issue, but she managed. However, the implications of that problem disturbed her greatly.

_It seems more and more that we Spirits are no longer welcome here,_ Milla grimly thought, _No matter that some humans are trying to prevent that. But, I fear that it is inevitable that the spirits who live in the human realm must return to the Spirit realm._

She then tried to shake these negative thoughts from her head. She didn't want her time with Jude to be sullied with her worries and problems. So Milla put these thoughts off to the side… for now.

Milla continued to walk down to the hall until she stopped by the entrance into the lecture hall. She then rendered herself basically invisible, so that she would not be seen by those in the hall, and walked in.

She went up towards where she normally sat, but she noticed that something was off as she drew closer.

Jude was not there.

Milla continued up towards her stop where she sat down. Her head moved to the sides, looking if maybe Jude was sitting somewhere else. She even checked if maybe he was sitting with his friend Marcus.

He was not.

Her brow creased in worry. This was unusual for Jude to not come to class, seeing as he would do anything in his power to arrive on time and do what was expected of him as a student. As she thinking and mulling it over, she couldn't exactly think of a reason as to why he didn't show up.

But, as she was wondering about the reason as to why Jude did not show up, she then realized how all of a sudden she was now worried about Jude.

Normally, Milla would never get so worked up about anything, but here she was fretting and worrying over one human. This was very unusual of her.

And again, she simply did not know why or how these odd feelings would keep on coming up in the most unusual time of circumstances.

She put her chin in her hands and closed her eyes in thought. She tried to sort out these feelings and also tried to determine as to why Jude did not show up.

All the while, the lecture continued on. And for once, she did not listen.

-TOX-

Class had ended and all the students began to leave from the lecture hall. Milla was already out of her chair and she walked over down to the lower seats. She was approaching Marcus, who still remained.

He was getting his books and things in order; he did not notice her approaching presence. That was until she spoke to him.

"Marcus." She simply stated.

The brown-haired young man turned around to face her. As he faced her, Milla could see slight surprise in his dark brown eyes.

Milla could understand his surprise at her approaching him. She never truly interacted much with him, outside of the usual interactions that happened when knowing the one, same person. But, never the less she was going to him to ask if he knew anything about Jude's absence. She felt like she could trust him.

"Hm? Oh, hi Milla. What's up?" The young man asked.

"Well," she started, still feeling a bit uneasy about suddenly asking all of a sudden, yet she went on, "I wanted to ask you if you knew the reason why Jude didn't show up today."

Marcus' eyes widened again, "Huh? He wasn't with you today?"

Milla shook her head, her blond hair waved behind her. "No."

Marcus scratched his head in confusion at the situation. If what Milla said was true, then really Marcus had no idea on where or what Jude is doing.

"Hmmm. Well, sad to say I don't know where Jude is. Or what he's doing right now. Sorry." He replied, feeling bad that he seemed to not be of much help.

Milla shook her head again, "No. That's fine, I appreciate you answering. After all, we've never talked much together, so I wasn't exactly sure whether you'd answer or not. But, I still appreciate your help. I guess that this means I'll have to figure it out myself."

The blonde-haired woman turned to leave, but was stopped when Marcus suddenly spoke up. "Wait!"

She turned back around to face him, her hands on her hips. "Yes?"

Marcus then scratched the back of his head, "I-I think I may know the reason. But, let's go somewhere else."

Milla was confused by his cryptic words and sudden nervousness, but she nodded in agreement. "Very well."

Marcus nodded in kind and walked first, Milla followed alongside him.

As they walked, Milla's thoughts were on Jude.

_Jude, was there something that you wanted to tell me? Did you want to tell me? You could if you wanted. I would have listened. Jude…_

But, at the same time, she bitterly chuckled at how hypocritical her thoughts seemed. She wanted to know what was bothering Jude and for him to tell her. Even if the matter may be sensitive and yet, she would never even tell the truth about herself to him.

The two continued to walk and were soon outside of the university.

-TOX-

Marcus and Milla were sitting down in an area near the university that was filled with individual tables and benches to sit.

The area was mostly quiet; the students that were also sitting there weren't focused on them and were instead looking at their books or notes. It was the perfect atmosphere for their talk, Marcus informed. And so here they were.

Milla spoke up, "So what is it about Jude that you would want to discuss in an area like this?"

Marcus again scratched at his head, "We'll get to that. But…"

He then put his hand down and stared at Milla in a serious manner. "Will you promise that you will keep this between us? And that you won't tell Jude that I told you about this. I'll only go on if you promise."

Milla was quite shocked at Marcus' sudden seriousness. She had never seen him this way before nor did she think that he was capable of being serious. If that was the case, she knew that this was important and needed to be taken seriously.

"I promise." She said.

She saw his shoulders drop down and he appeared more relaxed.

"Okay." He said, "I trust you."

He then laid back into his seat and had his arms spread out. Marcus took a deep breath and soon began.

"This isn't the first time that this happened with Jude. During freshman year when I was his roommate, something like this happened too." He explained, "The reason being that it had to do with his parents. You see, his parents never really paid him much attention as a kid, so Jude for most of his life tried whatever he could to get their attention. He didn't try anything too stupid, but he told me that there was this one instance where he went off to this dangerous mine. There he got attacked by monsters; he wound up pretty hurt from it. His parents were worried about and angry about it but Jude didn't care as long as he got attention. But, after that happened and he got better, it soon became the old routine all over again."

Marcus took a breath before continuing, "So Jude gave up on that. But, when it came time for going off to college, all of a sudden his old man suddenly gave a damn about him. He wanted Jude to go to medical school and become a successful doctor. So seeing this as a chance to win his parents' affection, Jude went with it."

"He did well and would get top marks in all the classes. No surprise. But, then all of a sudden one day he didn't go to class. Instead he went off somewhere for the whole day and came back during the night." Marcus said, "Still, to this day I never knew what he did, but anyways after that for awhile Jude did nothing but eat, breathe, and live for class. It was around that time that Jude also collapsed from exhaustion after finals week."

He then got up from his position and leaned forward on his hand, "Anyways, the whole point of this is that I think Jude is probably going through the same thing again with his parents. Well, really his dad in particular. So it's probably why he didn't show up, my guess is." He finished his explanation and looked to Milla.

"He didn't seem off whenever you guys were together, did he?" he asked.

Milla crossed her arms. About a month had passed since that visit to Jude's home. And it seemed from that moment, she and Jude became closer and would spend more time around each other. But, no, she didn't recall any odd behavior from Jude in those moments. She said so to Marcus.

The brown-haired man scoffed. "Tch. So the idiot kept it to himself then."

Again, he scratched at his head, "Well, that's all I can think of for his reason, but as to where he might be right now I don't know. Sorry."

Milla shook her head, "You needn't apologize so much. You're starting to act like Jude."

Marcus then gave a small smile, "Is that so? Heh, yeah that sounds like Jude."

Silence ensued between the two of them.

Milla broke it when she spoke, "I thank you for your help, Marcus. Especially, seeing as this is a personal issue with Jude and how you trusted me enough to tell me. Despite your eccentricity, you seem a good person and friend to Jude."

However, she did not expect to hear this from him.

"Hm? A good person? No, I'm that _good _of a person. If anything, I'm a just a lazy, womanizing slacker." He responded, before he gave a light chuckle. "But, yet despite all my faults, _**he**_ still accepted me and became my best friend. I-"

"Despite what you say, I do not believe that you are a horrible person." Milla interrupted. "Your help showed that and I thank you for it. Maybe, once I see Jude I'll be of some help to him now that I know this."

Marcus smiled and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Awww, come on. Now you're making me blush."

He looked up at the sky and his eyes slightly widened. Milla saw this and knew what was going to come next.

"Late for something?" She asked.

"Yeah, I had to run some errands. It seems our little heart-to-heart went longer than I expected." Marcus answered. He got up from his seat and looked to Milla. "Well, it seems that I must take my leave from you then. Good-bye, Milla."

"Good-bye, Marcus." She said.

Marcus then began to leave, but as soon as he got a fair distance away, he stopped. He turned back to face Milla, who was now standing from her own seat.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Milla?"

"Hm?" She said, as she tilted her head.

Marcus's face softened. He then said, "I think you probably will be able to help that idiot. So don't worry about it." He then had a grin on his face.

Then what he said next only helped to surprise and confuse Milla.

"You know, I think Jude likes you."

Milla's eyes widened and she tried to ask Marcus what he meant by that.

"M-Marcus! What do-?"

"Well, I gotta go. Later, Milla!" The young man went off to do his errands, leaving behind a confused Spirit Lord.

Milla stood still for awhile. Her thoughts further became more jumbled than before and she still had no solution to ease this.

_Like? As in have having feelings "like" or just simply "like" as a friend? No, I don't think Jude would feel that way. He just likes to have my additional company, which I can understand when he has people like Marcus for friends. That's all. _Milla thought. _It's ridiculous that he would develop feelings for someone he hardly knows. Besides, I don't have the time for such things._

Milla began to walk off, leaving the university campus and into the city. Hoping to find a trace of Jude's mana to follow, she used her senses to search for it.

But, all the while, Milla felt that odd sensation in her chest again.

-TOX-

Jude was lying down on the hard, concrete floor of the building's roof. His gaze was fixed on the stars in the sky.

He was dressed in casual clothes, not the ones that he mostly wore during class. Reason being that he didn't even go to class that day.

_Why now did he have to write? And why did it have to be __**that**__?_ Jude mentally grumbled. _I'm doing the best I can right now. What more does he expect from me?_

Jude closed his eyes. He was focused on his thoughts though that he didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps draw nearer to him.

Milla stealthily made her way to Jude. She didn't expect to find him up in such a high, secluded place. Nor did she expect to find him lying down on the floor.

She continued her way towards him. And when she was close enough, she called out to him.

"Jude?"

Jude's eyes shot open and he became startled at the sudden sound. He scrambled up and turned around quickly to see who it was that called to him.

When he faced whoever spoke to him, Jude was surprised to see Milla there.

"Milla?" His shoulders slumped down in relaxation.

"Yes, it's me, Jude." She replied.

It took awhile before Jude regained his bearings and he asked, "But how did you exactly get here? I never heard the door click. And also, how did you find me?"

He was genuinely curious about her answer. After all, it's not like he told her where he was and also he would have noticed her much sooner if she went through the door to here.

Milla looked to the side, trying to see what she could say. She couldn't truthfully say that she followed his mana-trail here and that she flew up to the roof. Invisible of course, lest she cause panic or surprise among people.

"I came in through the door. But, as for how I came here-" She began to answer, but was interrupted by Jude.

"Did Marcus tell you about this place?" he said.

Milla did not answer him immediately, instead she was mulling over how to that question to her advantage. She looked back at Jude. "Yes, he did. I went to him after class when I noticed that you were not there. He told me of possible locations of where you could be and so I went to each one. Then, I found you here."

Jude looked to the side, considering her answer. While Milla was hoping to herself that her "answer" seemed credible. Silence lasted for a few seconds.

Jude turned his face back to Milla. "Mmm. Yeah, I guess that'd make sense."

"Jude, what are doing here?" Milla abruptly said.

Jude's eyes darkened and he turned away from Milla. These actions shocked Milla. Jude normally would not block her away from him and yet here he was doing so.

_Jude, is it that painful for you to discuss it? _She worried. _Must you push me away now?_

Meanwhile, Jude was fighting with himself on whether to be happy (especially seeing that Milla was here) to have someone near him or to be defensive afraid to have someone near him while he was in an awful state. He didn't know, so he kept his silence.

The silence again descended upon them, but with an air of heavy tension and discomfort. It did not help that there was no noise or sounds to be heard, making the silence worse.

Milla looked at Jude and turned to face the side before saying, "Very well, you don't have to answer. I won't force you if you don't want to."

Jude pulled his knees to his face, seemingly ignoring her words. He withdrew into his own thoughts, but was pulled away when he felt something near him on the ground. He turned his face slightly.

Milla was sitting down on the ground next to him. She too pulled her knees up to her face and was looking down at the ground. Jude couldn't help but give a slight smile at her antic.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Milla glanced to the side at him. "Even if you won't tell me anything, I'll just remain here and give you company. Nothing more."

"Hmph." Jude grunted in response, but he felt a sense of ease inside. He did not express it however and remained silent.

From that point nothing was said between the two. They remained on the floor, silent.

-TOX-

Time seemed to stretch in their moment of silence. What may be minutes felt like hours, yet nothing was heard from either of the two individuals.

They remained where they were.

As this continued, Jude looked at Milla from the corner of his eye and saw that she still remained. He also saw that even as time was going on, she remained there still and didn't seem to be leaving any time soon.

He gaze then flicked back down at the floor again. He took a deep breath.

His voice broke the silence. "I'll tell you."

He felt Milla move closer to him, she remained silent. It seemed that she was listening regardless.

He started, "This had to do with my parents. Well, really my dad to be specific." He corrected before going on, "I got a letter two days ago. It was written by my dad. And in it he talked about how he wanted me to do better. And I-"

He stopped before continuing, "I got upset. I mean, I'm on top of my classes and am getting the grade, yet it seems that still doesn't satisfy him. I-I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't think that anything that I do or will do will ever satisfy him."

Jude stopped as he suddenly felt something sting from the corner of his eyes.

_Great, I can't believe that I'm starting to cry like some little kid now. I wonder what Milla thinks of this whole thing. Probably thinks I'm pathetic._

He brought his sleeve up to his face and wiped off his eyes, refusing his tears to fall. Afterwards he started up again, "So that's why I didn't show. I didn't want to bring in my issues to class and I didn't want to look foolish if I somehow did something in anger."

He then look to Milla and asked, "But, you probably heard or knew of this from Marcus, right?"

Milla's head shot up and she looked at him. Jude knew the answer.

"Jude, he-"

"I know. Don't worry, I'm not going to scold or tell him off. He was just looking after me in his… usual way. Hm, I guess I worried him again." He said.

"Jude," Milla said, "It was not only him that was worried, I was worried too. Before I asked Marcus or even had an inkling of the situation, I worried over the reason on why you didn't come. I went over different possibilities, trying to find if any matched up. I was worried for you, Jude."

"Milla…" Jude said, surprised at Milla's concern for him and felt touched by it.

She went on, "And to find out that you were keeping such things to yourself, I felt bad that I did not know that you had to endure such a thing. That, and I felt that maybe I was not trusted enough to know that much about you. I understand that, but still…" Her voice dropped to almost a whisper. "You're not alone. Nor do you think that you have to keep everything to yourself."

She turned around to completely face him and looked straight at him. "I'd listen to you."

Jude's eyes widened at her. He was surprised that Milla was so concerned for him and that she expressed how she wished she could help him. However, it seemed that he was pushing her away by not telling her his problems and he could see that she genuinely felt hurt.

But, it wasn't like Jude wanted to make her feel that way and make himself appear as a shut-in person. It's just that he didn't want to make others responsible for his problems or to be pitied, as some people actually expressed this, for his situation. Another reason was that he didn't want to come off as pathetic or weak in front of Milla. Even though he knew not much of her life or anything, but from what he sees through his interactions with her, he sees a strong, dependable and independent woman. So he didn't want her to see his problems.

Though, all it seemed to bring was the opposite effect and it got nowhere. Jude knew that he had to fix this. So he released his knees from near his face and he looked at Milla.

"Milla," he began, "It's not that I didn't trust you or that. It's just I didn't want to look like someone that needs to be looked after because of my problems. I didn't want to burden you with my problems."

"Heh, but in the end it looks like I still managed to drag you into my problems. But, also it seems that I worried you too." He stopped and looked directly into Milla's eyes, hoping that she would see the sincerity of what he was going to say next.

"Milla, I'm sorry. And I'm glad that you came and listened. Thank you."

Milla looked at him, searching his face. She found that Jude's personality returned and it seemed that he was back to his regular self again. For that she was thankful.

She turned her head back to the front, a small smile evident on her face. As well as a tinge of red on her face.

"You know, you shouldn't apologize so much." She said.

Jude then grinned; it seemed that she accepted it. He leaned back on his back and looked up at the sky.

"Sorry, it's a habit." He said.

"Hm."

The two relaxed and it seemed that the tension in the air had seemingly faded. They once more lapsed into silence, but this time it was a comfortable silence.

During this moment, Jude did something that seemed uncharacteristically bold of him.

Jude went closer to Milla and he slowly reached for her hand. He almost pulled back, afraid of what she would think of this. But, soon he did it anyway and gently took her hand into his own. A light blush grew on his face.

Milla abruptly was shocked by this new contact and at first she wanted to move her hand away. But, for some reason or other, she did not. In fact, she returned Jude's gesture and gently gripped his hand.

The two then just gazed up at the Fenmont sky and simply enjoyed the other's company.

* * *

**A/N:**

- I have to admit writing this chapter was difficult. I hope that you guys don't think that I made Jude or Milla seem to OOC. It was hard trying to write an emotional moment such as this without trying to make them either too dramatic or sappy. I hope I did it justice.

- Music of inspiration was listening to ABBA, Beatles, and more oldies. O_O Yes, this is what I listen to for writing.

- Also, I found Jude's dad to be such a jerk in the game. Heck, berating your son for trying to help a person in need and then shooting down any hope of helping said person get better. That's…nice… . Can't wait when I have to write this guy down (Yes, he's going to make an actual appearance in the story, but _much _later on.).

-Anyways, right now I have the whole fifth chapter mapped out in my mind. So it won't be too long to write it down as I see how it will work. I also can't wait to write it as that chapter will probably be one of my most favorite to write (You'll see.). But sadly, it might not be done for the upcoming week due to the fact that I'm going to be focusing my energy on working for this major paper for class. So no chapter for next week, but I'm hoping to have it out soon so be patient.

- So review, fave, or give feedback. Very much appreciated and I thank you guys for the support for this story and for reading this chapter.


	6. Ch 5: Underneath the Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

ShadowWolf187, here. Well, I now give you guys the longest chapter ever in this story: chapter five. I apologize for all the delays in getting this chapter up, but at the moment with the semester finishing up for college, I was kept busy with tests and writing assignments. But, now I have finally finished this chapter and I must say that I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. This is probably my favorite chapter so far with this story.

I also would like to thank those who have faved, reviewed, or viewed my story (about 2,100 views!). Thanks for supporting my story. And also special mention to:

**Rina Aria:** It is such an honor to have you fave/review my story. I was extremely happy that you consider my story to have an interesting concept and that Jude's and Milla's interactions seem in character. Thank you so much! Ah, yes and with Jude's father. I am going to explain his actions and show why they were so once I get to his appearance. Don't worry I'm not going to make him out to be a huge jerk (I still kind of don't like him); he is going to have a redeeming quality about himself once I get to him later in the story. It will make much more sense. Nonetheless, thank you for your feedback.

Disclaimer: Tales of Xillia and its characters belong to Bandai Namco. Wolf Children and its original concept belong to Mamoru Hosoda. However, the OCs (or fan characters) and the concept for this story belong to me.

Here's chapter five. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 5

Underneath the Starry Night

_Two months later…_

Jude and Marcus were walking down through one the crowded streets of Fennmont. This was highly unusual for the streets to be this crowded.

"Man, I'm so glad that finals are over. Now I can look forward to sleep-ins and lazy days." Marcus stretched out his arms for emphasis. A large smile was apparent on the man's face.

Jude looked over at his friend and smiled. He knew what Marcus was feeling, he was also glad that finals were over and that he was able to turn in the second-year thesis with satisfaction. Jude felt a huge weight off of his shoulders.

Marcus then looked back at Jude. "So, are you going off for somewhere this break?"

Jude got out from his thoughts and looked at Marcus, "Uhhh…I don't think so. More than likely I'll just be staying here in Fenmont during it."

"Ah, well, that's fine too." Marcus replied, nodding his head. "Me, I'm going off for Sharilton. You know… to be with my sisters."

Jude returned his gaze forward and nodded. Marcus was originally from the city of Sharilton, and like Jude, he had come to Fenmont to learn to be a doctor. Meanwhile, his two older sisters lived back at Sharilton, so it made sense that Marcus would go back to visit them during break. Jude couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy.

But, he ignored it, he then looked back and said to Marcus, "Oh, yeah. How are they? Have you heard recently from them?"

Marcus put his hands behind his head and looked up as they walked. "Well, from the last letter that they sent me, they've been doing pretty well. And as for how recent that was, that letter came in just before finals started. So I guess you could say that that letter also prompted me to decide to go there for break."

"Hm." Jude acknowledged.

"Well, enough about me," Marcus replied, "How about you, Jude? Anything up with your family or otherwise?"

Jude looked up in thought. Much had changed during these two months. Jude now was slowly attempting to reconcile with his parents. The prime example being that he actually now responded back to his parents' letters, whereas before he would just merely accept them and try his hardest at following them. Now, he would write back news of himself and try to broach upon subjects in the medical field. Small talk, really. But, it was a first step towards something.

Another thing was that he finally allowed himself to relax and go at his pace with his classes and studying. Sure, he did try to aim high in said subjects for his parents, mostly for his father, but he didn't kill himself over it like he used to. This finals week proved that. Unlike that one time Jude had run himself ragged during studying and he collapsed, Jude studied at a moderately good pace and he felt confident when answering the tests. He also felt confident about handing in his second-year thesis paper, he no longer felt ashamed about the topic he chose.

_But, all of this change wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for-_

"Yo, Jude?! Did you listen to what I just said?"

Jude was brought out from his thoughts and he looked to see Marcus waving a hand before him. Also Jude noted that the two now were stopped. He then focused himself and looked at Marcus.

"Yes, I did. But, I guess that I must've spaced out."

Marcus pulled his hand back, "I'll say. Heck, I was walking and thinking that you were right near me. Then next thing I knew, I noticed you weren't following me. So I looked and saw you back here, thinking."

Jude gave a sheepish smile and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Marcus backed up and put his hands back behind his head, "Don't worry, it's nothing. But, anyways, is everything alright between you and your family? Or is your dad being a jerk again?"

Jude gave a small smile; it was nice that he had a friend who looked out for his well-being. He then answered, "Well, over the past two months I've decided to write back responses to their letters. So far, it has been successful and we've made some talk between us. But, even so, I'm still a bit hesitant to go back. A reason why I'm mostly staying here for the break."

A silence lapsed between the two, but the sounds of people and other such noises were heard in the background. The two continued on through the streets. As they walked, Marcus turned his head.

"Still that's something at least. It makes sense that you don't feel like seeing them immediately, but hey, maybe one day you'll go to them. One day."

Jude looked back at Marcus and saw a reassuring smile on the older, brown-haired male's face. Jude gave a smile in return. "Thanks, Marcus. And maybe, one day I will. But, in the meantime I'll just occupy myself here for break."

"You sure? I could invite you to come and stay with me in Sharilton if you want somewhere to go. My sisters wouldn't mind, they'd welcome you." Said Marcus.

"No. I'll be fine. Besides," he turned his head to the side, a small blush on his face, "I have some plans for break."

Marcus was confused by his friend's words, before it finally clicked. A sly smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Ah, I see now. You're gonna be with Milla aren't you? Heh heh, knew it."

Jude's head snapped back to look at Marcus. Now the blush only reddened even more and it was clearly evident to see it on his face. Jude stuttered out a protest.

"H-Hey! I-It's not like that! Just f-friends is all."

"Hm, I'd say otherwise." Marcus remarked. "Why don't you say something to her?"

"Because we're not like that!" Jude argued. Where did they even bring this up from?

"Still in denial, I see. Come on, Jude, I think even a blind person could see that you've got feelings for her. I mean, you spend enough time with her. Also, you seem much happier with Milla around. And I see that she is too. So I don't see what the matter is."

Jude groaned. Of all the people to learn about his love life, it had to be this one. But, as much as Jude hated to admit it, there was some truth to what Marcus said. He did hold some feelings for Milla, something that he noticed after the situation with his parents. But, he wasn't so sure if she felt the same or not. If the case was that she didn't, well he didn't want to complicate their friendship by confessing anything that she might not feel. And he didn't want that.

"I don't know, Marcus…"

His friend said, "Well, I'm not going to force you or anything. But, you at least should give it a shot. Who knows, you may be surprised."

The two continued to walk on till they were just outside of the apartment building that Marcus lived at. Once there they stopped, Marcus proceeded to go to the entrance.

But, he stopped to turn around. "I hope you have a good break, Jude. And remember, my offer still stands if you want it."

"Thanks, Marcus. I appreciate it."

"Mm. Now I have to work on packing."

"Really?" Jude asked in disbelief, "When do you leave anyway?"

Marcus scratched his nose, "Tomorrow."

"And you're only just starting to get ready now?"

"Hey. You know I'm not the most go-getting type of person and that I prefer to wing these sorts of things."

Jude sighed. Yeah, that pretty much summed up how Marcus responded to most things. He looked up and said, "Well, I guess I'll leave now so that you can get ready. Good-bye Marcus. I hope that you have a safe trip and enjoy the break."

His friend smiled once more. "Thanks, Jude. I hope you enjoy yours too. See you in eight weeks."

He then turned around and opened the front door with a key. Marcus went inside and closed it.

Jude stood in front of the building for awhile before he too went off into his own direction.

-TOX-

_It's getting late,_ Jude noted, _I wonder if something's keeping her busy._

Jude was currently waiting outside of a restaurant. It had been sometime since he had arrived and so now he was just leaning against the side of the building adjacent to the restaurant itself.

The reason for him being there was that he had asked Milla if she would like to come over to a place like this. He still felt bad about that one time for not taking her somewhere fancy, so he had decided to make it up to her and set this up. Also, in addition, this was also a celebration for him finishing up this semester and finals. So that's why he was here.

But as he was waiting, his mind wandered and he began to think on what Marcus said.

Jude began to reminiscence about what exactly happened over the past two months. Ever since the incident with his parents and his frustration with that, Jude and Milla's bond seemed to have strengthened further. Jude now was more open to discussing his problems, when he had any, and became more relaxed. It was also from this incident that prompted Jude to slowly reach out towards his parents in a very long time. All of which he owed Milla.

_I guess that's why I've fallen for her_, Jude thought; _she's done so much for me, even if she may not fully understand that, but she has. I mean, she's supported and comforted me in my bad times. And I've been able to talk to her about things that normally I never would even speak with my friends. Milla…_

Jude gave a sigh. It seems Marcus was right about him; he really did have feelings for Milla. But again, the reason that he didn't say anything about it was that he was unsure if Milla felt the same way. And again, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But…

_What if…she may also have feelings for me too,_ Jude contemplated. It was a possibility that this was true. So, if Jude did not act on this could he possibly be missing a chance?

_Ugh, this is complicated,_ Jude groaned. He put his fingers to his temple in concentration. He went over the pros and cons of each side.

The pros of keeping silent of his feelings for Milla would be that their relationship would remain as is, which was in a good standing as of late, and they could enjoy one another's company. However, the cons were that his feelings would not be expressed and therefore go back on his word about being open with Milla. Another reason was that _if _she too had feelings for him, him not acting and saying anything could jeopardize any chance he could possibly have a deeper relationship with her. All these consequences seemed very daunting. So his mind flicked to the other issue at hand.

If Jude decided to voice his feelings for Milla, the pros would be that he and Milla would have a more intimate relationship possibly. Another point would be that he would be able to express his true feelings and be open, thus keeping true to his promise with Milla. But, there were many downsides as well. The cons being that she may not feel the same way for him and possibly reject him and their friendship may suffer as a result. He knew that things wouldn't be the same again.

He put his hand down. After analyzing both sides, Jude had discovered that either way, the choice he made could yield very positive or negative results that would bear much consequence.

Jude then gave a shuddering sigh. His insides felt all fluttery all of a sudden and his legs now had a slight tremor to them. He already knew what his choice was. From the very start, he knew.

_I'll do it. Even knowing the risks, I just have to do it. _Jude thought to himself. _If I don't, then I don't think that I could ever truly be satisfied with myself._

He clenched his fists. His mind was made up now and he knew that whenever he set himself to something, he would always see it to the end.

_But, I'll wait till the time is right. And then I'll tell her. Yeah…_

Jude continued to wait for Milla, as the night went on.

-TOX-

It was closing time. The restaurant had closed up some time ago already. The workers and other employees had fixed up everything and had left.

Yet, a lone figure still remained.

Jude was now sitting; his legs having gotten tired from standing for such a long time. He still located at the adjacent building, so he was able to see the restaurant close up. But, he stayed anyways.

Jude then felt a sudden chill in the air. It seemed that the cold air was now starting to set in for the season. This was really the only indication that Fenmont was experiencing any sort of seasons. When the air would get cold, it could be told that the autumn and winter seasons were beginning. And when the air would start to feel hot, it could be told that it was going to be the spring and summer seasons.

Regardless, Jude curled himself up. Trying to salvage some warmth as the cold wind would blow by.

It felt like hours and hours have seemed to pass until he heard footsteps drawing closer.

He ignored it and thought that is was probably some random passer-by until-

"Jude."

The black-haired male suddenly looked up in response.

There he saw Milla standing right in front of him. She looked to the side, distracted, and had a hand on her arm. Also, she had on a sad expression on her face.

"Milla?" Jude asked, concerned over her sudden, odd behavior.

The blonde dropped her arm and now looked at him.

"I'm sorry. It seems that I've ruined our meeting."

Jude looked at her, before realizing what she meant.

"Oh," he said, "No, it's fine. I'm sure you didn't mean to. Don't worry about it." He then gave her a smile to reassure her.

Milla gave a small smile in return, but Jude noticed that she wasn't convinced. Her eyes gave her away, as they still retained a sorrowful look.

His smile faltered and he looked off to the side. Silence passed between the two.

It would have continued on but it was broken by Milla.

"Jude, there's something that I want to show you."

Jude snapped his head back to her. "Huh?"

"There's somewhere that I want to take you. Do you wish to follow?" She said once more.

Getting what she meant, Jude nodded in agreement. "Sure."

Milla nodded in return, glad that he accepted.

"Then let's go."

Jude got up from his position on the floor. He walked over to Milla's side.

"Okay, lead the way." He said.

Milla did just that and both began to walk towards whatever Milla wanted to show Jude.

-TOX-

The two continued to walk in silence. Occasionally, they would have small talk about how the day went and other such subjects. But, these conversations did not last long as Milla would apologize for coming late and ruining what could have been a great celebration for Jude now completing the semester. Jude would then keep reassuring her that she had nothing to be sorry for and that it was all right. However, Milla would say nothing more and it would lapse into silence.

Milla was now leading Jude through the streets and past the buildings. Jude would glance around, curious as to where Milla was taking him. It was during these observations of his that he noticed that they stayed mostly near the park. In fact, they were moving along its perimeter at a distance. Upon knowing this, something clicked in Jude's mind.

_Wait. Didn't Milla say before that she lived close to the park? ,_ he wondered, _So does that mean she wants to show me where she lives? _

It made sense and seemed the most logical option considering that they have been friends for some time. Besides, this didn't seem new as Jude would sometimes invite her over at his apartment ever since that first time. Though, even if this was true, why did it still seem… off?

Jude's thinking was cut short when Milla had abruptly stopped. When she stopped, Jude almost collided against her but he was able to stop before that happened. He then looked to Milla, tilting his head slightly.

"Um, Milla?" he asked.

Milla turned her head to his direction and answered, "We're here."

Jude turned from Milla and looked around. He saw now that they were standing in front of a building. But his eyes widened a bit when he realized what the building was. Right now they were standing in front of one of the research buildings that were in Fenmont.

_What are we doing here? And why would Milla take me to something like this? This building is one of the top priority research buildings, so how could we even get in?_ All these questions buzzed around in his mind and none seemed to have any valid answers for them.

Jude was once again brought out of his wonderings by Milla's voice.

"We'll go a little further ahead. We can't just head straight in through the front door."

Jude looked at her.

"Ah, okay…"

However, his response was not met by anything and Milla proceeded to walk on. Jude went after.

They continued past the building and walked further and further from it. In truth, they actually went a considerable ways away from the building. It wasn't until they reached a bridge that they finally stopped. Without another word, Milla suddenly got over the side railing and… jumped?!

"Milla! What are you doing?!" Jude shouted. His hand reaching out for her-but instead grasped at the empty air. Jude stumbled forward and went for the edge as well; ready to jump into the water after Milla. When-

"Jude, I'm fine."

"Eh?"

Jude couldn't believe what he was seeing. Milla was standing on water. Well, not literally standing on the water, she was on what appeared to a blue arte glyph that was above the water. But that was still surprising.

_How can she do that? _He wondered, _An arte like that would require a significant amount of mana, yet she makes it seem like it's nothing. How?_

"Jude, jump onto the glyph." Milla commanded.

Jude looked over the edge, a bit wary. But, he nodded nonetheless and he prepared to jump down with Milla. He put his legs, one by one, over the edge and he grasped the railing. He looked back and judged how far he would need to jump. Seeing that it wasn't too bad, Jude readied himself and propelled himself from the railing to the landing below.

Jude skidded a bit back when he landed and almost fell into the water, but Milla had grabbed his hand and steadied him on the glyph. Once he was steady, the black-haired male looked and her and mumbled a 'thank you'. Milla nodded; before she then went on to explain.

"We're going to now enter that building that we were at before through the water grate here," she pointed at said water grate, "That will lead us into the building and from there we'll go up."

Jude nodded, seeing that as a solid plan for entering the building. But, there was one problem.

"Milla?"

"Yes, Jude?" She turned to face him, hands crossed on her chest.

"How exactly are we going to go through that grate?"

Milla looked back from Jude to the grate. She then returned her gaze back to Jude. "Don't worry. I know how to take care of that."

Without further explanation, Milla went closer over to the grate, with Jude following behind. But as they were walking, Jude noticed that they glyphs would appear as soon as Milla would take another step. It still continued to amaze him that this effort seemed to have no toll on Milla. It was as if this was normal for her to be doing this. But what happened next totally blew him away and left him in awe.

Jude and Milla approached the metal grate. The grate was large, so they could easily enter it, as Jude noted. Water was flowing out from it and into the waterways that were present in Fennmont.

When they were close, Milla stepped forward. She continued to go forward until she stopped. Jude waited behind, curious as to how Milla was exactly going to open the grate.

Milla stood still for awhile, assessing the grate. She then closed her eyes in concentration and lifted her right arm. As soon as she lifted her arm, a red glyph appeared in front.

From the glyph, red-hot tendrils of fire showed. The tendrils then collapsed inward to form a large fireball. Jude only could watch in amazement at the sight. He saw the fireball then shoot out and hit the metal grate. An explosion of light and sound sounded off, Jude became temporarily disoriented before he shortly recovered from the event.

When he did, Jude saw a now gaping hole in the grate. The twisted metal of the grate was still red-hot and it could be seen on the broken ends. Milla turned, her hair swishing in the back, and faced Jude.

"Let's go." She said, seemingly oblivious to her own powerful feat.

Jude stood for awhile, before the words finally registered and he nodded. He followed Milla to the grate and from there they went into the dark tunnel.

However, despite his outward acceptance, Jude really did not understand what was going on. This situation had escalated from a simple missed date (outing, he corrected himself) to now breaking and entering a top research building. For what purpose he did not know.

_Milla, what are you doing? Why are we going through all of this trouble? And how is it that you can cast these high spirit artes without breaking a sweat? Milla…why?_

All these thoughts and questions just kept pestering him. And they didn't let up as he and Milla proceeded down the passageway.

-TOX-

Milla couldn't help but give a smile. She was amused by the surprised reaction that Jude gave upon seeing their intended destination. She was amused by Jude's wonder of the place.

The two were now at the top of the research building that they had gone into. And also to Jude's surprise, it wasn't that hard getting all the way up to here. And here was what she wanted to show Jude.

The building's top was covered with trees, each shining with mana. The sight was breath-taking and Milla thoroughly enjoyed looking at the trees. Also, as a bonus, a whole view of the city could be seen from the sides which added to the beauty of this place. And it seemed that Jude was caught up in realizing this.

"Wow!" Jude said. "This is amazing. I've never been up to the tops of buildings with these trees. Now that I think about it, it's kind of sad considering that I've been in Fenmont for some time already. Wow, I never knew that a view like this could happen."

Milla then saw Jude walk from the top's center and over to the side. He leaned over and got a look at the city below. She heard him continue on with his fascination.

"The city looks different from up here. And even though I have the apartment, this view just seems better here. Don't you think, Milla?" He asked, then turning to face the blonde.

When Jude faced her, Milla saw a beaming smile on his face. It was evident that her being late for their meeting was forgiven and over. Now Jude seemed to revel in this newfound place that she took him to. She was glad.

"Yes, I think so too Jude." She answered with a smile on her face still.

However, inside she felt a creeping dread. She felt a nagging in the back of her mind.

_You have to tell him now. He has to know._ _And besides, if he hates you and never wants to see you again, it would better that way. There is no point in having attachments to a human when you're the Lord of all Spirits. All it would do is hinder you with pointless feelings._

Milla's heart clenched at the thoughts. And her stomach felt like she had just been punched. She then turned away from Jude.

Jude saw this and his smile dropped. "Milla?"

The blonde did not respond. She was now in conflict with herself.

Yes, she had to tell Jude the truth about herself. Especially since she had shown some of power to him while on the way here. Surely he would be curious about that, but knowing him he would not say anything unless she wanted him to.

But then there was the issue that if she did tell him, how would he react? Would he be upset that she seemed a hypocrite when it came to not keep things to from one another? Would he hate her and say that he never wanted to see her again with him?

Truthfully, Milla hoped for these reactions would happen. If that were the case and Jude did hate her and want her gone, then it would be for the better. She couldn't linger her anymore in the human world, her duty of patrolling was done. There was no need to stay, which was why she hoped that she would be hated.

This severance of their bond would make it easier for her to leave him. She would have nothing for her in this world and could go back to the Spirit realm and perform her duties. Even at the cost of her heart, she was willing to do this.

"Milla?" She heard Jude ask again.

Milla gave a shaky sigh. She would do it.

"Jude…there's something that I must tell you." She began, her head raised up at the sky.

"What is it?" He said.

"It's about…about what I did." She continued, her heart pounding at every word. "As you've probably already noticed those artes are something that not any average person could do. And yet, I've been able to do them without any visible signs of fatigue."

She paused to see if Jude would say anything, but instead he remained silent. Taking this as a sign that he was listening and was not going to interrupt her, she continued.

"And the reason for that is because….because I am Maxwell."

Even though she could not see him, Milla imagined that Jude was shocked. It was a while before Jude then said.

"Maxwell? You mean _the_ Maxwell?"

Milla nodded. "Yes, the one and the same. I am Maxwell, Lord of all Spirits."

"B-But how?" She heard him ask.

Milla then gave a heavy sigh. There was no turning back now once she told him. But, she had sworn that she was going to go through with and so she would regardless of the outcome.

"Jude," she started, "What I am about to say is very important and must not be discussed openly with others. If any word of this gets out, there will be much confusion. Do you promise?"

"I promise." She heard him say.

"Alright," she nodded. Milla then went with her explanation.

"It is true that I am Maxwell. However, this was not always the case. The original Lord Maxwell ruled the Spirits before me and had been since the dawn of time. While I at the time was merely just a normal spirit. But this changed around six years ago."

"Six years ago, I had been given a vital mission by Maxwell himself. This mission was to destroy a weapon called the Lance of Kresnik. The Lance of Kresnik seemed to have been killing off any spirits who were within its vicinity, in turn creating a misbalance between the Spirit realm and the human world. And so Maxwell tasked me to go down to the human world to investigate. On my investigation I was to be accompanied the Four Great Spirits of Efreet, Undine, Sylph, and Gnome and as well as my sister Muzet."

"And before you ask me, Jude. I will say that Muzet and I are sisters, but not in the way you humans believe in. Spirits do not have blood relatives as humans do. Instead, spirits form communities and in such communities they can be family. Hence our relation, but anyways back to the main point." She said returning back to her story rather than going on a tangent.

"The Four, Muzet, and I came here to the human world. Upon arriving, I was embedded with the Four and their power and I was also given a human body. Muzet however, did not want a human body and chose to remain as a Spirit. Once that happened we made our way here to Fennmont where the Lance was held. But, us coming here nearly resulted in disaster. We were unprepared for what was to happen and I was actually stripped of the Four and was left powerless. Muzet and I were left as the Four were trapped by the Lance."

"We did not have much time to save the Four however, as we were then chased out of the city for breaking into a top-government building. We were then declared enemies of the Rashugal government and if we were ever sighted, we would be put under immediate arrest."

"And as for what we did afterwards, I will not bore with the details of our journey Jude, so I will give you the short version," Milla explained, as recounting her journey would take forever. "After we left Fenmont, we encountered many difficulties and obstacles. A primary one being an Elympian terrorist group called Exodus. They were the ones who created the Lance by manipulating the previous king, Nachtigal, into constructing it. So naturally when they found out that there were those that wished to destroy their weapon, they retaliated and sought to kill us. As we were constantly targeted by them, we also had to deal with another group. This group was lead by your present king Gaius, who opposed our plan as well. We clashed at many opportunities, until we were able to finally defeat them in the end. But, we failed against Exodus and they were able to activate the Lance. With the activated Lance, they were going to invade Rieze Maxia and shatter the spiritual barrier that existed between Rieze Maxia and Elympios at the time."

"However, it seemed Gaius would aid us and stop the Lance. And so all three of us were able to do it. However, I…" Mila paused, before she resumed. "I had…died. My mortal body was destroyed in the process when we stopped Exodus and the Lance. My memories are fuzzy on what happened afterwards, but apparently I was able to return to my spiritual form as that of my human body. Which is what you see before you."

"When I recovered, I returned back to the human realm. I rejoined with Muzet, Gaius, and the Four. Together, we then decided to unite the two countries of Rashugal and Auj Oule. And soon peace was brought back again. But it came with a terrible price…"

"When we decided to unite the countries together, we also decided to release the barrier between Rieze Maxia and Elympios to prevent such groups like Exodus from rising again. So we went before Maxwell with our plan and he agreed to it. Unfortunately, once he broke the barrier and released the energy from it, he perished. However, before he passed on, Maxwell had named me his successor. And so I then took on the role of Maxwell from him."

"And ever since then, I have watched over the Spirit realm and the human world. I come down from the Spirit realm and monitor the spirits here in the human world. All of this to ensure the balance between spirits and humans. That is my duty." Milla concluded.

She dropped her head down, knowing what would soon follow after.

"You must hate me Jude for keeping this from you." She shakily started. "Even though I was the one that suggested that we do not keep things from one another, it seems that I should follow my own advice." She clenched her hands. "I understand if you do not want to see me anymore or that you probably don't believe me. That's fine."

Milla then closed her eyes. She now expected to hear anger or disappointment from Jude. But she certainly did not expect what was to _actually _happen.

She opened her eyes in shock.

Jude was hugging her.

_What?_

-TOX-

Jude was hugging Milla, his arms wrapped around her from behind. His face was pressed into her wild blonde mane. He dipped his head down.

"Milla," he gently said. "How could I ever hate you? Especially when…you've done so much for me."

As he began to talk, Jude couldn't help but feel his heart pound in his chest. He was so nervous right now, but he knew that he had to do it. He had to let her know how much she means to him-how she was precious to him. Even more so now that she revealed her true self.

When Jude listened to her story, he was mostly surprised throughout. Out of all the possibilities that Jude could come up with her identity, being the great Lord Maxwell was not one of them. And also, he was surprised at all that she accomplished. Heck, she helped the king unite the countries for crying out loud!

But, when she finally finished, Jude did not believe what he heard from Milla next.

'You must hate me Jude for keeping this from you.'

'I understand if you do not want to see me anymore or that you probably don't believe me. That's fine.'

Hate her? Not want to see her anymore? All this was fine?!

_No, I don't believe this,_ Jude argued. _Yes, even though this was a huge shock, I don't blame her not telling me initially. So what reason is there for me to be mad at her?_

Jude refused to think that Milla truly wanted him gone. He could tell there was something else to it. What exactly? He could not say, but he knew that these were her true feelings.

He then continued, "My life has changed since I met you. Like how now I am able to express my feelings to someone and not keep them bottled up all the time. Also now I'm slowly trying to approach my parents, whereas before I probably never would have done. And how I want to be a stronger and better person so that…so that I could…proudly stand by your side." His voice dropped to a whisper.

Jude's heart now felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

_Do it,_ Jude urged himself.

Jude nervously swallowed and went on. "And I only became happier with the times that we've spent together over these months. So, please…don't tell me that you want to leave and for me to become angry at you to use as an excuse. Because I'm not. And also…you haven't broken our promise. You were still able to tell me, so why should I be mad about that. It wouldn't be fair."

"Milla… since the first time I saw you, I was intrigued by you. That mysterious air that you had, it made me want to get closer to you to find out. And so I wanted to get to know you and find out more about you. Which was why I felt bad when at first, you seemed to brush me off. But, then I was ecstatic when you agreed to my offer. And I only became happier with the times that we've spent together over these months.

The dark-haired man then gently held Milla close to him. And he whispered.

"Milla, I love you."

He heard the blonde gasp.

-TOX-

Milla was in a state of shock, her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what Jude just said.

_No. No. No._ Milla protested. _This wasn't supposed to happen. I was never to form an emotional attachment such as this. Friendship is fine, but love…no this is not supposed to happen._

But, as much as Milla protested and denied, she couldn't help but feel _happy _inside_. _It was then that she also began to feel that same sensation in her chest that was brought on every time she would be near or think of Jude. Why now was she beginning to have these weird feelings of all times?

_Could it be that I…?_

Only one answer came to mind and with it she felt both happiness and sorrow at its realization.

_I am in love with Jude._

She couldn't deny it any longer. She had fallen in love with Jude Mathis.

Milla thought back on when she exactly might have felt this way for him. Surely, not the first time they met. For at the time, she was only intrigued and amused by the fact that a human had first approached her in such a way. And so she developed a fascination towards the odd boy. It was not affection- just amusement.

_But, as I came to know him, _she continued thinking, _it became much more than that. We became closer and even…friends. During this time, I think, was when I fell for him. That was the cause for that strange feeling in my chest. It was love. Love for him._

She smiled; she was happy that Jude seemed to return her affections for him. However, she couldn't deny that what she had planned was ruined. And with it, any hopes of returning back to the Spirit realm and doing her duties as Spirit Lord immediately.

She then frowned.

That was another problem, she realized, she was a Spirit while Jude was human. She was immortal-he was not. And along that path, she saw no happy future for them, if they chose to be together. Eventually Jude would age and finally pass on, while she remained ageless and continue to live. They couldn't remain together in the same world for long either; she would eventually have to return back to the Spirit realm and resume her duties. She would have to leave Jude. Without a doubt, the blonde-haired spirit knew that if she left Jude, chances were that he would probably remain in love with her. Therefore she was trapping him in an impossible love.

_This was why I wanted him to be mad at me. I wanted him to hate me so that I could prevent something like this from happening. Surely Jude knows this too… _

Her hands clenched.

But, while these internal struggles waged on in her mind, she didn't notice Jude's release their hold on her form. She also didn't notice Jude standing in front of her, until she suddenly felt something on her chin.

Jude lifted her chin up, which caught Milla off-guard. Her magenta eyes widened at this and soon met the amber orbs of Jude. His eyes reflected a loving gaze, making Milla's heart quicken.

With no words or anything, Jude then lifted himself up slightly and kissed her lips.

Milla was once more taken by surprise, in fact she felt like backing away and telling Jude to stop. That this would never work for them, despite what they felt for one another. It would not be a happy end for them.

Instead, she felt herself not doing any of those things and just leaned into the kiss. She closed her eyes and savored it.

_Very well, Jude. I will return your affections and come what may; I shall try to remain in this world for as long as I can. For you._

As they kissed, Jude's arms wrapped around her once more and pulled her to him. Once close, Milla returned the action and put her arms around him as well.

All the while the stars glittered in the night sky of Fennmont and the cold air brushed past them.

-TOX-

"Milla…are you…are you sure that you want to do this?"

The two were now in Jude's room, lying on his bed. The bed's blanket covering just the lower half of their bodies as their clothing lay discarded on the floor near the bed. Jude currently was hovering above Milla's body.

Jude had his right hand positioned on the left side of Milla's head; while his left was gently caressing her cheek. He said nothing as he waited for her response and just continued caressing her.

It was in this moment that Jude looked over the Spirit's body and continued to be amazed by just how beautiful she was. However, he was quickly brought out when he felt something grasp his left hand. He then glanced to see Milla's hand gently gripping it.

He then turned back to face her.

"Jude," she began gently, "Yes, I do want this. I want to be with you."

Jude then saw Milla nuzzle her face into his hand, reaffirming her answer. He gave a gentle smile before he spoke again.

"Alright."

Jude lowered his face down and joined Milla for a kiss. This kiss was different from the first, as now all their newfound passion and love was put into it. Their mouths opened up for the other-allowing their tongues to mingle.

It was sometime during their passionate kissing, that Jude let his mana flow freely from himself into Milla. In response, Milla moaned into his mouth and put her arms around Jude-one at his back and the other in his dark hair.

Meanwhile, Jude slowly lowered himself by first getting to his elbows and then wrapping his arms around Milla's body; pulling her closer to him. Milla had responded in kind by hooking her legs around the dark-haired male's waist.

Jude and Milla continued their ministrations with one another, before Jude briefly pulled back. His face was slick with sweat and his hair clung to his face. When he pulled away, he saw that Milla fared no better. Her face was also sweaty and her blonde hair clung to the sides of her face. Jude then placed his forehead to Milla's.

"I love you, Milla." He breathed.

"And I love you, Jude." She answered.

The two lovers kissed again and continued their actions long into the night.

* * *

**A/N:**

-Truth be told, I had _seriously_ considered making this story rated M for this last scene (as I originally intended it to be a lemon scene). However, in the end, I opted not to.

-Well, I can say that this chapter was both a joy and a hell to write. A joy as I was able to finally get to be able to write this chapter at last and also with the Jude/Milla moments. However, it was hell to write this with the frequent delays that happened during the writing. And also at times, I would go back and rewrite most things in the chapter as I would become dissatisfied with what I would write originally. Another issue was that I was trying to keep the characters in character and not make them seem OOC (I hope that I did them justice with this chapter). But regardless, this was my most favorite chapter to write and I am proud of it.

-As a side note, while Jude's father is not my most favorite character, he is not my most disliked character in the game. No, that place belongs to Ivar. I swear that guy is like a cockroach. Heck, with all the stuff that's happened to him throughout the game, the guy still makes it out alive and is up and kicking for another round. I guess you've got to give him credit for his cockroach survival skills. O_o'

- Music of inspiration: During this chapter, I listened to the Princess Mononoke theme song (English version) all throughout the confession scene. Oddly enough, I can see it fitting in with it. Another song that I listened to was from Sword Art Online (awesome series) called A Tiny Love. This song was for the last scene of the chapter. Great songs to listen to. However, I would find it annoying whenever I had to go and play the song over again as I couldn't loop it. -_-

-Also as you have probably noticed that I have somewhat slightly changed the game's canon. The reason being that it would fit better in with this story.

-Oh, how I wish I was Jude and already on break myself. Sadly that's not the case as there are still finals left (ughh….). But, I also want to say that I won't be updating this story for awhile, as I want to take a break from it and focus on my Persona 3 stories. I also need time to plan out the next couple of chapters too. So I most likely won't be updating till December during break after finals.

- So review, fave, or give feedback. Very much appreciated and I thank you guys for the support for this story and for reading this chapter.


End file.
